Stand By
by kirashiki
Summary: Unrequited love. High school fic. Richonne.
1. What it Means to Love You

_What it Means to Love You_

 _"I'm not sure what scares me more,_

 _that you will never start loving me,_

 _or that I will never stop loving you."bv_

 _..._

It was _that_ time of year again, the time of year that he hated and loved more than anything. The time of year where he could see her face again. School time. Summer had ended and hell had begun once again. Luckily for Rick Grimes, it was his senior year and he'd never have to step foot in this place ever again. King County High. He hated this place, funnily enough though, he loved the people attending. His fellow peers and classmates were the only thing that made getting up and coming to school worth it. Especially her. Michonne Clovis.

Rick hadn't seen her since junior year ended, she and her family always went away for the summer. Spending their time in lavish hotels around the world. He still talked to her almost everyday but text messages and short phone calls weren't enough for him. Rick couldn't wait to see her. The girl he was desperately and hopelessly in love with since they met all those years ago in middle school. But she didn't see him that way, and knew nothing of his true feelings.

He wanted to be more than her best friend, her buddy, her shoulder to cry on. Her standby.

She would sometimes talk to him about who she was crushing on at the time, and it was painful listening to her talk about that kind of stuff, but being as tragically in love as he was, he'd take anything she was willing to offer him. Rick knew that she couldn't be blamed for this. He was the coward in the whole thing.

He sighed aloud thinking of his current situation.

He was brought out of his head when he heard a familiar voice. A very _annoying_ voice.

"Ricky!"

He sighed. Why did he have to run into her first. Well at least that meant if she was here, Michonne wasn't far. Andrea was her best friend and he had no doubt that she was looking for her right about now.

Rick acknowledged her with a simple nod then spoke. "Andrea"

" _Andrea_ " she mocked his southern drawl "What the hell kind of greeting is that? I haven't seen you for the whole summer! You should be excited to see me!" She giggled

"Yea, yea."

Andrea started talking about something but he didn't know what the hell she was saying because it was like time stood still when he spotted Michonne walking towards them through the crowd with the most beautiful smile on her face. Andrea waved her hand in his face trying to get his attention until she turned to see what he was staring at so intently. She side eyed him, then slowly a knowing smirk appeared on her face. She folded her arms over her chest and whispered to him. "Easy, lover boy. Do you want the whole school to know about your pitiful unrequited crush?" Rick just scowled at her. Andrea just shrugged ignoring his scowl. She and Rick had been friends for a really long time and they had a unusual relationship. If you didn't know them, it would be easy to think they actually hated each other. That was far from the truth. Before Andrea could further tease him, Michonne had reached them.

"Michonne hunny!" Andrea said jumping on her back wrapping her arms around her neck nearly choking her.

"Hey Drea, I've been looking for you." She smiled. "But get off of my back, you're heavy." Andrea's jaw dropped as she got of Michonne's back and asked her did she just indirectly call her fat to which Michonne just rolled her eyes and laughed. Rick stood awkwardly by the lockers waiting for her to acknowlege his presence. He just looked down staring at his shoes. Michonne ruffled his hair trying to get his attention.

Rick really hated when she did that, it made him feel even more pathetic about his feelings for her. It's like she put him in the friend zone and locked him there. Rick stepped back from her so that she would stop. She frowned when he moved from her. His mood was souring quick. Andrea scoffed "Who pissed in your cheerios, cowboy?" He of course ignored her. "I'm gonna head to class early." he said walking off without waiting for a reply. Michonne stood with a frown on her face, confused as to what happened. Andrea was a little less sympathetic towards him. She put both hands around her mouth and shouted "Nerd!" Making sure everyone in the hallway heard her.

...

Rick was so annoyed with himself for overreacting. She was just being friendly and he stormed off like a child. He just couldn't help himself. He was hoping that this would finally be the year that he got her to notice him as more than a friend. It was his own fault for expecting her to feel the same way he did. He went outside as he needed some fresh air to try and cool off.

Rick ran his hand over his face in frustration. First day of school was already a nightmare for him.

"Brother!" Shane yelled across the schoolyard "We been looking for you, you scrawny bastard!" Shane was with Daryl, Glenn, and Abraham. "Why the hell is your face like that man? Class ain't even started yet and you're already depressed."

"I'm good." was all he said

"Yea whatever man, but enough of that. Have you seen Jessie and her army of skanks?" Shane had a goofy grin on his face

"C'mon Shane, don't be so rude. They're ladies" Glenn interrupted. Abraham just side eyed him and keep his crass comments to himself.

"There they are." Daryl pointed to the group of girls that consisted of Jessie, Karen, Lori, Chelle, and Clara.

"Damn, their shorts get shorter every year. That's amazing."

Daryl scoffed "Well ain't none of 'em got no ass, so it ain't like they got shit to see." Abraham and Shane laughed loudly clutching their stomachs. Glenn looked at them disapprovingly before quietly agreeing with Daryl and that made them all laugh even louder.

Their laughter was so loud that it attracted the attention of the girls who were now walking over to them. "Hey Rick." Jessie said in a flirty voice pushing her hair behind her ear smiling at him. "Me and Pete broke up over the summer." He just looked at her wondering why she was telling him this. They weren't friends and they barely spoke.

"Ok." he shrugged. She looked embarrassed, then opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. Chelle came from behind Jessie and spoke for her friend. "Look you smug prick, Jessie here is letting you know that she's available. Don't be a dick."

"And Rick here is letting you know that he doesn't want to pour Bisquick with your flat assed friend." Abraham replied

"Hey stop." Rick said over Daryl and Shane's snickering "Look, Jessie, I'm not interested ok?"

...

The girls stormed into the school building headed for the senior lockers "Who the hell do they think they are?" Jessie asked herself aloud. She was breathing hard and had her hands placed firmly on her hips. Her friends tried to calm her down by telling her that she was too good for Rick anyways and that it would be an honor to date her. She looked to her left and saw Michonne talking to Andrea, Maggie, Sasha, and Rosita. She glared at the back of Michonne's head and stalked over to her harshly turning her around to face her.

"Michelle, do me a favor and tell your friend, Rick, that he doesn't know who he's messing with. I can make his senior year hell!"

Michonne was stunned to say the least. She looked over to her friends who all wore the same expression as she did. All except for Andrea who just looked pissed off.

Andrea was very overprotective of Michonne. "First of all, bitch" she started taking a step forward "Don't come walking over here interrupting our conversation thinking you're hot shit." she said taking another step until she was in Jessie's face "Second of all, her name is Michonne!" then she pushed Jessie so that she wasn't in her face anymore "And lastly, if you have something to say to Rick, there he is." Andrea said pointing to Rick who was now coming back into the school building with his friends. A small crowd started surrounding them trying to get the girls to fight.

Jessie's eyes got watery and she ran away through the crowd, her friends following behind.

"Damn man we missed a fight!" Shane said running through the small crowd

"Relax Shane, no one was fighting" responded Michonne rolling her eyes. Searching through the crowd for Rick. When she spotted him she turned to her friends telling them that she'd be right back.

"Rick." she called in a soft voice "Come with me." she said grabbing his hand leading him somewhere that the could talk. Grabbing his hand was no big deal for her. He was her best friend after all. When she found somewhere that wasn't littered with people she stopped and faced him.

"Are you mad at me?" she questioned "Because Andrea said you were mad at me, and I don't understand why."

 _Fucking Andrea_

 _"No_. I'm not mad at you Michonne. Andrea doesn't know what she's talking about."

She smiled hearing that he wasn't mad at her "Good, because I have something I really want to say to you. I haven't even told the girls yet, so you should be happy you're the first I'm telling." she said still smiling and it made him smile too. He felt good knowing that he was the first one she was letting in on her big secret. Whatever it was. "Dont freak out ok? It's...A pretty big deal."

He tilted his head and asked "Ok what's the big secret?"

She leaned to his ear and whispered words that made his heart drop, and not in a positive way. The smile quickly faded off of his face and his brows furrowed as he just stared at her.

"What?" he had to make sure that he heard her right. He was almost certain that his ears were betraying him.

Michonne sighed loudly "Since when, did you become deaf Rick?" she joked "I said, I'm pregnant." she whispered a bit louder. His ears weren't betraying him

"What?"

"Rick! What the hell-"

"Why? By who? What the fuck Michonne?"

"Shhh! Be quiet!" said said sternly "And it's Mike's"

"Mike? Your ex? Are you stupid? Did you forget how he cheated on you and how he constantly treated you like shit?" he snapped. His temper was finally overflowing. "Did you forget about how he bragged to the whole fucking school about deflowering you? Huh? Did you fucking forget?"

"Rick calm do-"

"NO!" he shouted gathering the attention of a few students who were walking by "I'm not going to fucking calm down! Why didn't you tell me you were back together with that son of a bitch?"

"I was going to but-"

"But what?" he asked "But what?" he asked again before she could answer. He knew that he was being harsh but he was honestly hurt by the news. Not only for himself but for her. This whole thing would throw her plans for her future off track and that bothered him. He cared about her and it seemed like she didn't care about herself. How could she be so reckless?

"It wasn't planned." she admitted quietly. She had tears in her eyes, she hated when he yelled, especially at her. "We didn't mean to. It just happened."

Rick sighed trying to calm himself down. "Does he know?" Rick asked and she shook her head no. "Well I hope you're ready to take this on by yourself, because as soon as you tell him, he's going to deny it and never speak to you again.

"And you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you ever going to speak to me again?"

Rick gave her an amused laugh. "Does it matter?"

"Of course it does Rick." she said, looking at him with desperate eyes. She knew he'd be mad but she didn't expect him to take the news this poorly. "You're not being fair."

"I'm not being fair?" he asked tilting his head again. "What's not fair is being in love with you, when you obviously don't give a damn about me!" The secret was out, he said what he had been hiding for so long. There was no going back now.

Michonne just looked at him in horror and shock. When she was about to respond the bell rung.

"I gotta go to class. Don't bother finding me on lunch. We don't have to be friends anymore."

Michonne put one hand over her heart and the other on the wall and she slid to the floor with tears runnimg down her face.

...

A/N

Teen pregnancy fic? Yes sir

Shit happens. Please review. Let me know what you think


	2. Naive

_Naive_

 _"No one can_

 _hate you more_

 _than someone_

 _who used to love you."_

 _..._

Michonne couldn't focus on what her AP Chemistry teacher was saying. She stared at her phone waiting for him to reply to her text. She knew he was in class, but she also knew that he saw her text. It had been marked as 'read' for half an hour. _He's ignoring me._ She sat her phone on her desk and put her head down trying her best to keep herself from crying in front of her whole class on the first day.

…..

Rick had English 12 as his homeroom class, along with Glenn, Andrea, Jessie and a bunch of people he'd never spoken to. He noticed that Jessie keep glaring at him and that Andrea kept shooting him worried looks. He saw her pulled out her phone from her back pocket and he soon received a text from her.

 _What happened? You look like shit_ the message read then she quickly sent another

 _Someone bothering you? I'll kick their ass! Just tell me who._

 _Michonne_

Andrea looked back to where he was sitting confused then started typing another message.

 _Michonne? Ok, I'll kick anyone's ass EXCEPT my hunny. What did she do?_

 _Ask her_ his response said. So she did. She sent a text asking Michonne what happened and Michonne only replied with a crying emoji

"Ms. Harrison! No cellular devices in my class! I taught you when you were a freshman, so you know the rules. Give me the phone or get out!" Mrs. Jones said

Andrea calmly collected her things walking to the exit and said under her breath "Bitch is crazy if she thinks she's getting my phone."

…

Time seemed to fly by as it was already Lunch hour. Andrea was seated next to Rick, Shane, Abe, Daryl, Glenn, Rosita, Sasha, and Maggie. She waved Michonne over when she saw her. Michonne smiled and joined then. Rick got up and left.

She had honestly been hoping that he had forgiven her by now. She knew it was unlikely but she couldn't bear him avoiding her like this. Michonne quickly got up and grabbed his arm trying to stop him from leaving. "Rick wait!" he yanked away from her without even missing a beat.

Their friends sat at the table stunned and in silence. Michonne sat back down and laid her head on Maggie's shoulder as she used her hands to cover her face, hiding her tears.

"What in the holy shit just happened?" Abraham asked loudly . Michonne just kept her head on Maggie's shoulder as Rosita patted her back. No one knew what was going on but they'd wait until she was ready to tell them.

This was officially the most awkward lunch they'd ever shared together. Shane decided to break the silence.

"So…." He started, still chewing his cheeseburger. "Anything interesting happen over summer break?"

It seemed like this was the question Rosita was waiting on since she was the first to answer. She explained everything she did during break in a very animated fashion. Sasha seemed to be the most interested in Rosita's tale. She was enthusiastically nodding and gasping as Rosita talked. Abraham wasn't listening to a thing she was saying. His eyes were trained on her cleavage. Daryl was licking food from his fingers. Glenn was staring at Maggie who was shyly staring back at him. Andrea grabbed Michonne and pulled her outside of the lunchroom. She needed answers, she couldn't wait any longer.

"Ok, I need you to be honest with me. What the hell is happening with you and Rick? She asked placing her hands on her hips.

Michonne smiled sadly "He says…he says that he's in love with me."

This wasn't a surprise to Andrea, she thought it was obvious. "Alright. So the hell what? You two are being this way towards each other because he loves you?"

"No. You didn't let me finish…"

"Then finish." Andrea said seriously

She was scared to tell her. Andrea and Rick had a lot in common and she didn't want her to react the same way he did. "I'm pregnant."

"Ok, you're pregnant so what?" Andrea said not even fully thinking about what her best friend just told her. Michonne just stared at her waiting for the realization to kick in and when it did, she knew by the look on her friend's face.

"What?" Andrea asked breathlessly "Oh my God! You and Rick fucked? Why didn't you tell me you sly fox! And to think that his crush was unrequited!" Andrea laughed

"No Drea! Not Rick, and you _knew_ how he felt? How can you keep something like that from me?"

"Michonne, Anyone with half a brain knows, but forget that. If not him who?" Andrea asked then she thought about it. "Please tell me you're joking. You have to be joking." She said her voice getting louder

Michonne sighed. _Here we go_

"Well no wonder he's pissed at you. Rick hates that guy. I hate that guy. Everyone hates that guy! How the hell did this happen Mich? You weren't even in the fucking country during the summer!"

Michonne nodded " It happened before I left, he came to see me while my parents were running errands and one thing led to another.." she explained "I must be three months now, or pretty close"

"I can't believe you." Andrea said shaking her head. "You're better than this! This is something me or Rosita would do. You're supposed to be better!"

"It was a mistake. I'm capable of making mistakes" her voice was barely above a whisper. "When my parents find out…they'll disown me." she laughed sadly

"Yea, and so will Mike."

"Everything is going to work out."

Andrea sighed and stomped her feet. "Dammit! Look, I love you more than anything. You're my best friend. My fucking hunny, but let me tell you something, you need to stop being so damn optimistic about everything and come back down to earth. Here's what's going to happen. You" Andrea said pointing her finger to Michonne "are going to be a single mother. No doubt in my mind about that. Also you are most likely going to be removed from your parents' home. Those "little" $500 allowances they give you every week? Kiss that shit goodbye. The car they bought for when you go off to college? They'll sell it. So find a job before you start to show because once you do? All of this shit you're getting from them will be over." Michonne was listening to her lecture with tears streaming down her face. "Your life as you know it? Over, done. All of your "friends' outside of our little circle? They won't be your friends anymore. You will be the talk of the school, and not in a good way. People are ruthless, they don't give a shit about you. You've made a lot of friends over the years but that only means that you have a lot of enemies too. They are waiting for the right moment to break you down, and this is it! So stop being so naive hunny because this is not a joke. This is a child growing inside of you. A human child. Not something you can get rid of whenever you're tired of it. Children take a lot of work and a lot of money, which without your parents? You don't have. So save up those allowances they give you and start preparing for motherhood. Time is not going to slow down for you." Andrea finished with a huff.

"Now get over here and let me hug you." Michonne didn't hesitate as she fell into Andrea's arms and started sobbing uncontrollably.

Lunch was now over and students started coming out of the lunchroom some looking at Michonne and Andrea wondering what happened.

When Rick saw the scene before him, he couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. He didn't have to ask why Michonne was crying he knew that she most likely told Andrea about her situation. Andrea was brutally honest and he was sure that she told Michonne her unfiltered thoughts about this whole thing. He was supposed to be pissed at her. So why did he feel the need to go and comfort her?

He sighed shaking his head at how unbelievably pathetic and whipped he was as he walked away. When the rest of their friends arrived, if they weren't confused before, they were now.

Rick turned around one last time and seeing her cry like that broke his heart

He felt his own tears start to sting his eyes.

...

-afterschool-

Michonne had been looking for Mike since the final bell rung. She wanted to get this over with. When she found out that she was pregnant, she didn't have the reaction most girls her age would have. She believed that everything would work out if she just went with the flow. However, after seeing Rick and Andrea's reactions, the reality of what was happening was starting to scare her. She was having a baby.

She finally spotted Mike smiling and flirting with the girl who hung out with Jessie. She couldn't remember her name.

Michonne gathered the courage to approach Mike and when she did the girl gave her the nastiest look she'd ever seen.

"Hey, Mike." she couldn't look him in the eye so she settled for looking at the ground. "Can we talk? It's really important." Mike nodded and gave the girl a kiss first. "I'll talk to you later baby." he then turned his attention to Michonne. "You wanted to talk? Let's go to my car." Michonne followed behind him and when they reached his car she opened the passenger side and took a seat.

"Talk"

Michonne didn't see the point in beating around the bush so she just came out and said what she'd came to say.

"I'm pregnant. The baby is yours, don't even try to deny it. There's no one else."

Mike looked at her like she had two heads. "Don't play with me Michonne. I used a condom, it's not my baby." he denied exactly as Rick and Andrea had predicted. "Don't you fucking dare spread rumors about me being that child's father. I have a girlfriend now. Get the fuck out of my car."

Michonne opened her mouth to argue but Mike swiftly opened his car door and went to the passenger door, opened it and roughly pulled her out of his car. Mike reached into his back pocket to get his wallet. He fished out $400 and threw it to the ground in front of her. "Go get yourself fixed and stay the hell away from me."

"You are a cruel bastard! I'm not aborting my baby!" She yelled and ran off leaving his money lying on the ground.

She was livid, he spoke to her as if she never meant anything to him. Andrea was right, she was naive. She had been naive this whole time. She did this to herself. This was her fault.

...

Rick sat in his room thinking about the horrible day he had at school.

 _Some first day_

He heard the notification sound on his phone go off and he checked to see what it was. It from a number he didn't recognize. He read the text and his blood started to boil.

 _Miss goody goody Michonne Clovis ain't so good no more. Word around the school is she went and got herself knocked up! HA! What a fucking whore. Send this to all your friends. Let's spread the good news! xoxo_

 _Who the he'll is this and how did they find out?_ Rick thought

...

"Michonne! Get down these stairs right this instant!" Her father yelled angrily.

She took no time doing as he said wondering why he was yelling. "Yes daddy? Is something wrong?"

"Mrs. Anderson just called. She said the most absurd nonsense. Her daughter, Jessie told her something that I just know is not true because my daughter is not a hussy."

Michonne started to get really nervous. Her heart was pounding.

"Darling explain to our daughter what nonsense Mrs Anderson just told us." He said talking to her mother.

"Sweet pea. That woman says that her daughter has informed her that you were expecting a child. Isn't that funny? The things people say to kill the time." Her mother laughed.

She was visibly shaking now. Her silence made her seemed guilty, and she was.

"Honey the sooner you deny this the quicker we'll get out of your hair.

"Mama...I'm sorry" she said voice shaking

Her mother's eyes widened in horror. And her father shook his head disappointed. He walked up to her and snatched her phone from her which she had in her hands. "You think you grown girl?"

She started shaking even more "Daddy...I-"

He snatched her gold M necklace from her neck. He was fuming. "You are a disgrace! You think you grown enough to lay up with some boy? You can go and live with him!"

She couldn't believe this was happening. "I'll work daddy! I'll help with the bills, just please don't make me go!"" He didn't waver at her groveling. Her mother stared at her with disgrace written all over face.

"Mama! I can help. Just give me a chance!"

"You get up off that floor doing all that begging and leave my house. Now" her father growled.

"Daddy I don't have no where to go! Don't do this please!"

He grabbed her arm and pulled her up from off the ground until she was standing on her feet. He led her to the door showing her that he was serious.

"At least let me pack a few things before you make me leave!" Michonne begged

"You don't own a damn thing in this house. There's a homeless shelter two blocks over. Good luck to you."

"Mama!" At this point Michonne didn't even care how much she was embarrassing herself. She was scared. For the first time in her life, she was genuinely afraid. Her father had drug her out the door since that was clearly the only way she was leaving. She was on the ground holding on to his pant leg begging for forgiveness. The neighbors had all come out to see what was going on and they were horrified.

"Daddy please. Please!" He rid himself of her grip and walked back into the house slamming the door behind him. Leaving her on the front lawn a sobbing mess.

...

Michonne ended up walking to Sasha's house. It was much closer than the shelter her father recommended she go to. She explained what was happening to Sasha's parents and they graciously offered her a place to stay. She would be sharing a room with Sasha who kindly made her a makeshift bed on the floor consisting of sheets and pillows.

Michonne didn't even seem like the same person she was this morning. She had seemed so happy, even knowing she was pregnant. That's just who she was. She always found the good in a bad situation. She never had a reason to be unhappy. Until now.

She regretted her decision to ever sleep with Mike. She never intended to get pregnant but when she found out, she was hopeful that the baby would bring them closer but it had the opposite effect. She regretted the day she fell in love with him. She cursed the day he came into her life. He ruined her. Just this morning she didn't have an issue with being pregnant. She was too naive to even realize how this would change her forever.

She laid on the makeshift bed and cried herself to sleep.

...

Sasha greeted their friends while Michonne just stood silently behind her. She wanted to leave. She had heard all the whispers about her as she walked to her locker. Even people she thought were her friends. Andrea was right. Everything she said would happen was happening. Their small circle of friends were talking about something random and it was almost like they hadn't heard the news but she was sure they had. They must've agreed not to talk about it so that she wouldn't be uncomfortable.

Michonne slipped away from the group of friends. She didn't want to talk to anyone. She wanted to be alone. Her favorite spot was what they called the "library hallway". The library was at the end of the hall so no-one was hardly in this hall. The kids at King County High avoided books like the plague.

Michonne sat down, back against the wall in the hallway. Hoping for some peace and quiet. She was exhausted, although she had slept last night, she didn't feel at all rested.

She felt a presence join her sitting against the wall and she didn't even have to look up to know that it was Rick. She always knew when it was him.

Neither of them said anything for a while.

"My parents kicked me out." she admitted "Took my phone too. Humiliated me in front of the neighbors"

"I'm sorry that happened to you."

"Me too." She agreed " I'm sorry for not knowing about your feelings for me. "

He nodded. "I'm sorry for not telling you."

"I loved him." She revealed "He used to always tell me that he wanted to start a family with me." She laughed softly at how stupid she was too have believed him. "I believed him. I wanted to believe him. So when I found out I was pregnant...it didn't seem so bad."

He just let her finish without interrupting

"Now, I realize how stupid I must've looked when I told you." she was crying now. She had cried more in the past 24 hours than she could count. Michonne wasn't usually a crier. "He told me to stay away from him. Insisted that I get an abortion." Michonne wrapped her arms around her knees and cried more. "He never loved me."

Rick hated to see her so broken. Sure she was naive but she didn't deserve this. Hearing that Mike had done what he did, made Rick want to beat his face in, but that wouldn't help her. He didn't know what he could say to make it better.

"I know you probably hate me, and I'm selfish for asking...but can you please forgive me?

Rick just nodded slowly

Tears rabidly slid down her face. "So now what?" her voice was shaking "We can't exactly go back to how it was."

"I don't know, but" He gently placed his hand over hers and looked into her eyes. "We'll figure it out."

...

A/N: Poor Michonne! Reality is kicking her ass right now. Please review and thank you all for reading!


	3. Fight

A:N: Things get a little violent in this chapter. Here's your warning.

* * *

 _Fight_

 _"I'm so selfish,_

 _I'm not worthy_

 _of your heart"_

 _..._

Rick stood up and offered his hand to her. "C'mon, let me walk you to class." She smiled up at him and accepted his hand. Thanking him for always being there for her. Rick knew that he wouldn't be able to avoid her for long, he wanted to take care of her always. No matter how hurt he was, he knew that she would never intentionally hurt him . This was just something that they would have to move past. Their bond was too strong to be severed so easily.

He wanted nothing more than to be hers and for her to be his but he would wait for her. However long it may take, he would wait. She was worth it.

He walked her to her AP Chemistry class ignoring the stares from everyone. He was just walking his best friend to class and if they wanted to make something out of that, he didn't care.

"I'll see you later ok?" he asked. She nodded and entered the class.

Rick turned and walked the opposite direction heading to his own class when he heard a voice behind him.

"Well I think it's obvious now why you rejected me." He turned to see Jessie with her arms crossed over her chest and a smug smirk on her face. "Rick Grimes, father to be." she let out an amused laugh. "Congratulations!" he could tell by the tone of her voice that she was being anything but genuine. Sarcastic bitch.

Rick looked down shaking his head "You don't know what the hell you're talking about. Don't you have anything better to do? All you do is engage in gossip." He titled his head and squinted. "Michonne's predicament has nothing to do with why I rejected you. You're just a real piece of shit. Nothing more, nothing less."

He didn't know what her reaction was because as soon as he said it he turned around and continued on his way to class. They were both in the same homeroom class so he'd probably have to deal with her staring daggers at him again but he didn't care..When he walked in the class all eyes were on him. Rick heard someone whisper "I heard he got Michonne pregnant." The another voice respond saying "Yeah, I heard. Didn't even know they were together."

He sighed loudly not even hiding the fact that he could hear them.

"Ok class settle down." Mrs Jones said clapping her hands together. "Today I'll be giving you an assignment. This is a worksheet with 250 most difficult SAT vocabulary." She said passing out the worksheet. "For now I want you to just look them over and once you get home, I want you to use flashcards. One definition per flashcard. You'll have plenty of time to finish this assignment as it is due next Monday." She explained. "So technically this is homework and you don't have an in class assignment, but that doesn't mean talk! I'll give you this time to do homework from your other classes."

Rick took this time to check his phone. He had a text from Michonne.

 _Are you ok? People are talking...I dragged you into my mess._

He smiled as he read it. She was worried about him.

 _I'm fine. Let em talk_. _I'm with you through this._

 _Rick Grimes, what did I do to deserve a friend like you? You're the best! :)_

There was that word again. Friend. Rick felt a familiar pang of hurt when he read that word. Of course they were just friends. He had almost forgot.

Rick decided that he was going to be bold as he formulated his next reply in his head.

 _You deserve nothing but the best, I'll give you that. Just let me show you..._

He pressed send and instantly regretted it. He meant every word of it but what if he freaked her out?

It was ten minutes before Michonne replied. He must have come on too strong.

 _Rick...I'm pregnant with another man's child. A man you hate. How could you want anything more than friendship with me?_

 _Because I love you. I want to be with you Michonne. It's all I want._

 _..._

Michonne gasped reading the message. She raised her hand waiting to be acknowledged by her teacher.

"Yes Miss Clovis?"

"Mr. Nelson, May I be excused. I'm not feeling well." Someone from behind whispered "must be morning sickness" and everyone who heard snickered.

Bunch of assholes.

Mr. Nelson wrote her a pass and released her from class.

She walked straight to the bathroom rereading his text. Her heart was beating abnormally fast. She didn't know why his message made her so nervous

 _Rick. We can't_

 _Why not? All I'm asking for is a chance._

 _You can be here for me without us being together. Let's just do this as friends ok? Please?_

It took a while before he responded and she felt horrible because she knew that she had hurt him. She was afraid of taking that step I'm their relationship. She couldn't risk it. Michonne knew that she had to get herself together before even thinking about entering a romantic relationship at the time. He deserved better than her.

 _Ok_

 _Just ok?_

 _Yep. Ok as in I won't bring it up again._

 _..._

"Did you get her pregnant? Everyone seems to think it's Rick's baby but it's yours right?" Chelle accused with her hands over her chest. "We've been together for four months Mike! When did you fuck her? Was it while we were first getting together? You know I always wondered why you wanted us to stay lowkey. You wanted to be with me and still fuck other bitches!" she screamed. They had been sitting in Mike's car because Chelle wanted to talk instead of going to class.

"Did she know we were together when she had sex with you?" she asked and Mike stayed quiet. Cherie grabbed his chin forcing him to face her. "Did. She. Know?"

"She knew." Mike answered. He was lying when he and Michonne had their slip up he lead her to believe that he was single because he knew she'd never have sex with him otherwise.

Once a cheater, always a cheater.

Chelle shook her head disappointed. She never had issues with Michonne, that was more Jessie's beef but this changed everything.

...

First hour had ended and students were all over the halls. Michonne came out of the bathroom. She wanted to talk to Rick face to face, to make sure he was really ok. She would just wait for him at his locker.

She was walking to his locker when she was approached by a very angry Chelle followed by Mike. The same girl Mike had been kissing after school. His girlfriend. Michonne opened her mouth to ask her what she wanted but before any words came out Chelle smacked her. Hard.

Michonne wasn't expecting that, she was caught off guard and stumbled back holding her face.

"You dirty fucking bitch. Stay away from my man!" She said pushing Michonne down. Michonne quickly shielded her stomach as Chelle started to kick her.

Mike grabbed Chelle trying to stop her from furthering her attack but she continued kicking. Chelle was ruthless when she fought and he knew that she didn't care if Michonne was pregnant. "Babe! Stop she's pregnant!" Mike finally was able to yank her away. Chelle escaped his grip and angrily walked away.

The students that were around were horrified. They couldn't believe what they just witnessed. A few of the girls around started going over to Michonne asking her if she was ok. She offered them no answer. It was like she didn't hear them. Others just stood by recording the whole thing.

Andrea was walking with Sasha when she saw a crowd.

"Someone must be fighting"

"Let's check it out." Sasha said and the walked three the crowd and saw Michonne on the ground clutching her stomach. Andrea dropped her books and ran to her with Sasha in tow.

"Hunny! What the fuck happened?" Andrea ran her hands through her blonde hair as tears stung her eyes. Seeing her best friend like this made her extremely pissed. She turned an unnatural shade of red as she asked everyone around what happened. Someone in the crowd explained to her what happened.

"Oh my God." Sasha said. She was livid. This Chelle bitch was crazy if she thought she would get away with this.

"My baby." Michonne said still clutching her stomach rocking back and forth

Sasha and Andrea helped Michonne to her feet assuring her that her baby was going to be fine..

...

Michonne had calmed down and was now waiting for Rick by his locker. Andrea and Sasha were waiting with her.

Sasha pulled out a hair tie securing her recently straighten hair in a tight ponytail. She pulled out a bunch of rings from her purse that she called her "fighting rings" and handed some to Andrea who was still extremely red and Rosita who was removing her hoop earrings. They had come across Rosita while heading to the lockers and Andrea filled her in on what happened. Rosita then started swearing in Spanish ready to assist them in the fight.

Rick walked to his locker spotting the girls and he could tell by the looks on their faces that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" he asked "And why the hell does it look like y'all are getting ready to fight?" he laughed.

"Because we are." Andrea replied simply like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And there's that bitch right there." She pointed to Chelle who was walking with Lori and Jessi like she didn't just assault a pregnant girl.

"Hey, whoa! Wait, you're not fighting" he said putting his arms in front of Michonne.

Rosita rolled her eyes. "Not her dumbass, us." She said running to Chelle punching her in the face. Rosita was smaller but she was quicker. It didn't take long for it to become a full fledged brawl as Andrea, Sasha and Jessie joined the fight. Lori just stood by screaming trying to break it up.

Shane was on the opposite side of the crowd watching the fight with Joy. He then yelled over to Rick "Ay man! You seeing this shit?!" He had his phone out recording trying to get the best angles.

...

"I am so dissappointed in all of you! You are young ladies and should act as such!" Principal Monroe chastised. "I should expel every last one of you. You're all really good students so I won't do that." She said looking at the group of girls. "Just look at yourselves! You've ruined your pretty faces! The world is hard enough on women, you should stick together not beat each other down."

Sasha had to try her hardest not to sigh because this all sounded like bullshit to her.

"Five days. Finish the rest of your classes today then tomorrow starts your suspension. All of you. And I want a five page report on why what you did today was unacceptable! Do I make myself clear?" They all silently nodded Good, now go to class!" They all got up and left

...

-at the lockers right before lunch-

"You sure you're ok? Rick asked for what seemed like the millionth time. When he was informed about what happened he didn't want to let Michonne out of his sight but she had class and so did he. He was pissed. He was going to have to have a talk with Mike about keeping his girlfriend in check.

"Yes Rick, I'm fine" she said and playfully rolled her eyes. She looked down and placed her hand on her stomach for a bit then moved it.

Rick hesitated then placed his hand where hers had been seconds earlier. She flinched from his touch. He felt her flinch and quickly tried to remove his hand. "I'm sorry, I-I didn't-" she grabbed his hand and placed it back on her stomach and smiled at him.

Rick clenched his jaw and swallowed. His heart was beating hard against his chest. His blue eyes stared into her chocolate ones and he raised his hand to caress her face. He couldn't help himself, he knew she said that she wanted to be friends but he couldn't understand her sometimes. She was confusing him.

 _She's just being friendly_ Rick chanted to himself and dropped his hand from her face and removed the other from her stomach. He cleared his throat and took a step back from her.

"Everyone's probably waiting for us. Let's go eat." He said avoiding eye into her eyes was dangerous.

...

"I still can't believe she hit me with a lock." Rosita said trying her best to cover her swollen eye with her hair. "It might not look like it but I won that fight" she said matter-of-factly.

"Hell yea ya did" Daryl said stuffing his mouth. "Saw the whole damn thing."

"I recorded that shit!" Shane said proudly. "That was the first fight of the year and a damn epic one! I should sell copies."

"I still can't believe you guys fought without me." Maggie pouted. "Yall could've texted me or something."

"We didn't have time for that." Sasha said and Andrea agreed.

"You guys know who we should fight next?" Andrea asked grabbing everyone's attention at their table including Rick and Michonne who had just arrived with their lunch trays. They all stared at her waiting for who she was talking about, the she answered "Mike".

"Why?" Maggie asked

"Because that prick started this whole thing." Sasha interrupted

Rosita added "Oh yea, while we were in the principal's office. Chelle told Principal Monroe that Mike told her that Michonne slept with Mike knowing they were together. Like what kind of stupid bitch is she anyways? Why the hell would she tell the principal that? As if the principal wants to know who's fucking who."

"Wait." Michonne said shocked "He said that? He's making me out to be a home wrecker?"

"Are you shocked?" Rick asked dryly "You give him too much credit. He's a piece of shit, I don't get why that's so hard for you to understand."

Michonne glared at him, then ruffled his hair to annoy him.

He grabbed her hands to stop her attack and intented to snap at her but he made the mistake of looking into her eyes. It was happening again. He was losing himself in her eyes.

He ran his thumb over hers.

"What the fuck is happening?" Abraham asked loudly

"I don't know either." Glenn confessed. "They're being weird."

"Just ignore them man." Daryl said

Rosita let out an exaggerated sigh "Just fuck already!" Andrea elbowed her trying not to laugh.

Michonne snatched her hands away from him.

She didn't like how her heart was starting to beat out off control when he looked at her like. "I-I gotta go" she said quickly getting up leaving the cafeteria. Once she was alone in the hallway she took a few deep breaths to steady her heart. _What's happening to me?_

 _..._

A:N: as always thanks for reading and please review. See you soon lovelies.


	4. Walk Away

_Walk Away_

 _"I am good at walking away._

 _Rejection teaches you how to reject."_

 _..._

 _A:N: Your reviews bring me great joy. Thank you! Very short filler chapter._

 _..._

"Great, you've gone and scared the poor girl off." Andrea said "You are _terrible_ at this. Don't come on so strong."

"Shut up"he muttered

"Sasha I know she's been staying with you so I just wanted to ask how she got her phone back?" Rick asked curiously.

"My mom called her mom and told her that Michonne was staying with us. Her mom stopped by this morning and gave it to my mom along with a bunch of other stuff, who gave it to me. I forgot I had it. I gave it to her while she was in her first hour class." She said out of breath. "Make sense?"

"Yea."

They all continued eating their lunches. Talking about a bunch of random topics while Shane was showing Maggie the fight. Maggie laughed aloud seeing her friends being so rowdy. She especially laughed when she saw Lori on the sidelines screaming.

...

Rick was now headed to his Economics class that he had with Shane.

"Rick, I know you like her a lot, but maybe you should date other girls man. You never know, she might get jealous and come running straight into your arms." Shane said nudging him.

Rick laughed quietly. After seeing Michonne run off from the lunch table, he was starting to think that he didn't even have a slight chance with her. "You think so?" he asked Shane "I think...maybe you're right. Ashley asked me if I had a girlfriend yesterday. You think we'd make a good couple?"

"She's fine as hell, that's all I know. I say go for it man. She's in our economies class." He said walking into the classroom. He nudged Rick again and whispered. "Look, there she is. Here's your chance."

When Ashley noticed them she waved and smiled sweetly at Rick. He waved back and sat next to her.

"The school is noisy today, right? You seem to be a hot topic." She giggled. "I hope the rumors aren't true though."

"Yeah? Why's that?" Rick questioned

"I like you a lot Rick. I have since last year." She admitted shyly, then she was like a different person as she boldly reached over and grabbed his phone locking her number in. She saved it under Ashley with three heart emojis. "Call me sometime. I don't bite...unless you like that kind of stuff." She watched him grow uncomfortable and she giggled.

"Uh yeah. Ok. I'll do that."

She smiled and placed her hand on his thigh and leaned in and whispered to him "You should come to my house tonight. My parents won't be there, but incase anyone asks we could say we're just gonna study."

This chick was crazy, he was sure of it. He wasn't used to girls being so upfront. He was taken aback. He didn't want to be the type of guy who used women but he needed something to take his mind off of Michonne. He needed the distraction. Ashley stared at him waiting for his answer. He accepted her offer.

...

-after school-

"We're gonna go get something to eat to celebrate getting suspended." Andrea said putting her things in her locker. Rick was looking at her like she was crazy. "What? Why are you looking at me like that? You should come too." Andrea offered. "This is a new record for me, getting suspended on the second day of school. I deserve a treat for breaking my personal record. Besides." She said now smirking "Michonne is gonna be there." she said in a sing-song voice.

"I have plans" Rick replied

Andrea cocked her eyebrow. "What kind of plans?

"I'm gonna hang out with Ashley. I'm pretty sure you know her. The one with the long red hair." He answered honestly.

Andrea gasped. "No, no, no! You can't hang out with her!" She said in a high pitched voice. Rick looked at her confused and asked her why.

"Because she's _that_ Ashley. The one Mike cheated on Michonne with."

Rick didn't even put two and two together. He remembered Michonne telling him Mike cheated on her with someone named Ashley but it was such a common name that he didn't even think that it was possible that she was that Ashley. He ran his hand over his face and muttered under his breath "fuck."

"Ugh, speak of the devil and she'll appear." Andrea said. Ashley was masking her way over to them with a stupid smile on her face. "Get rid of her before Michonne sees!" Andrea whispered sternly. "Too late." She said seeing Michonne approach them as well. She was walking with Sasha and Maggie.

"Hey Rick! Ready to go?" Ashley asked excitedly

"Uh, about that-" Rick started but he was interrupted

"What is she doing over here?" Michonne asked wearing a scowl on her face.

Ashley scoffed and sized her up. "Me and Rick have a date. We agreed to have some alone time at my house while my parents are away.." She said trying to get a reaction out of Michonne. It seemed to work because she was fuming.

"Taking my boyfriend wasn't enough? You're going to steal my best friend too?" She asked angrily. Her voice was shaking

"Damn, I always thought people were full of shit when they said pregnant women were over emotional, but look at you!" She said clapping her hands in amusement. "You're really going to cry? That's actually really cute. Makes you seen really innocent." She teased. "How about you go home and rest your feet mom."

Michonne didn't reply to her she just looked to Rick and addressed him. "You're really going to her house? To do what Rick?" she waited for him to answer "I swear to God if you touch her..."

"Then what Michonne? Why does it matter?"

"Are you serious? She had sex with my boyfriend!" Michonne shouted not caring who heard.

"She did you a favor!" Rick shouted back. "I'm not going to argue with you. Ashley let's go." They walked away with their arms linked. Ashley turned around and winked at her.

Michonne was breathing fast. She looked at Andrea, then Sasha, then Maggie. Then finally she slammed her first against the lockers releasing her frustration.

...

A/N: This chapter was just setting things up. Stay tuned.


	5. Letter

_Someone New_

"Give in to love, or live in fear"

...

Michonne had been quiet ever since she and the girls had arrived to the small restaurant they they'd decided on. She didn't even remember what she ordered, she hadn't touched her place. She knew the girls were talking but she didn't know what they were talking about, she was too busy thinking about what Rick and Ashley were doing.

She didn't want to think about it but she couldn't help _but_ to think about it. She was so pissed off at him. She sighed and look out the window. It was gloomy and dull outside, it matched her mood perfectly.

There was something posted on the window that caught her attention. A poster that read "Help Wanted". _Perfect_ _._

As soon as their waitress stopped by their table to check how they were doing Michonne decided to ask about getting hired..

"Excuse me" she squinted to read the waitress's name tag "Miranda, I wanted to know if there was a manager I could speak. I'm interested in working here."

"Oh sure thing. I'll get you an application to fill out and then when you're ready, come up to the front register and speak to him there." She said with a cheesy smile. She returned with the job application handing it to Michonne.

"Thank you" Michonne said and Miranda nodded quickly checking on her other tables.

"You really want to work here?" Andrea asked

"No but I need a job" Michonne said focused on completing the application. "No more kid stuff." Her phone buzzed and she immediately picked it up hoping it was Rick. She hated being on bad terms with him.

It was a text from Rick and she took no time opening the message but when she did she frowned.

 _Hey, just letting you know that Rick and I are officially together and I'd appreciate it if you stayed away. He doesn't need you anymore. -Ashley_

Michonne knew that if Ashley was texting from Rick's phone, she must be doing it behind his back. She called his phone and no answer so she called again. Multiple times. She wasn't going to stop until he answer. She was starting to breathe hard and it didn't go unnoticed by her friends. Sasha was the first to say something.

"Who are you calling? And why are you calling so much?"

Michonne didn't answer her because she knew if she did her voice would betray her.

 _Stop calling mom. He's sleeping. It takes a lot of energy doing what we did_.

 _I don't believe you. Give him the phone!_

A few minutes later Ashley sent a picture with her under the sheets, Rick next to her, both of them clearly naked.

She couldn't believe her eyes. Her blood was boiling. He was a liar, just like Mike. He told her he loved her and then not even two days later her was having sex with someone he barely knew. Even after knowing how much she hated her.

She put her hand over her mouth to silence her sobs. Andrea, Sasha Rosita and Maggie all looked over at each other. "Excuse me." She said dismissing herself. Andrea stood to follow but Maggie grabbed her arm and shook her head.

"We need to let her handle this on her own." Maggie explained "Whatever it is, let her handle it. We protect each other, it's what we do. But sometimes people just want to be left alone.

Michonne returned to the table shortly and quietly finished her application. After finishing, she spoke with the manager who informed her that if they were interested in hiring her they be calling within the next two weeks. She walked back to the table and sat down.

"You gonna tell us what your little breakdown was about? Rosita asked.

Everyone's attention was now on Michonne. They waited for her to speak. "I just...I just realized that...besides you guys, I don't have anyone."

"That's bullshit!" Andrea spat "Rick has _always_ been there for you! Don't downplay all he's down for you just because you're jealous of his lady friend."

Michonne cocked her eyebrow and scowled at her before saying firmly. "Fuck Rick." There was no reason to be jealous. "I'm not jealous of her! I just think he could do better!"

"Yeah he could but why does that bother you so much? Do you like him?" Andrea asked not caring if she was making her uncomfortable. "Because it seems like it. You can't have him to yourself, that's selfish! You don't want to be with him but you don't want anyone else to have him. Listen to yourself!"

"I care because he's my friend! I'm supposed to want what's best for him! You just agreed that he could do better. So does that mean you're "jealous" too!?" She ignored the question about whether she liked him out not.

"He can do better but I'm not getting all pissed off about it? Remind me hunny, why exactly are you yelling?"

"Screw you Andrea!" She said angrily "You don't even know why I'm so upset. Mind your own fucking business for once!"

"Hey calm down!" Sasha said "People are starting to stare." And surely when Michonne turned around several of the tables near them were staring.

"I'm leaving." Michonne announced pushing her chair back to stand.

Andrea laughed "You gonna walk?"

"Anything to get the fuck away from you."

"Ok hunny. Enjoy your walk home." Andrea said dismissing her. She wasn't going to baby her right now. If she wanted to leave. Leave.

...

It wasn't a far walk to Sasha's house. It was only about a ten minute walk, but she had somewhere else to go first. She had been walking for forty five minutes when she arrived to her destination. She knocked on the door and waited. The door swung opened and revealed a woman she hadn't seen for months.

The woman gasped. "Michonne sweetheart!" she pulled her I'm for a hug. "Come on inside, now Rick ain't home yet, he just called saying his study session lasted a little longer than planned. Should be here in five minutes. You can wait for him upstairs if you'd like."

"Study session..." Michonne laughed. _Liar_ . "I'm going to wait upstairs. It's really nice seeing you again ." She said with a small smile. "Oh and please don't tell Rick I'm here. I want to surprise him." Mrs. Grimes agreed and Michonne ascended up the stairs. She hadn't been in his room for a while but she was still familiar with it.

She sat at his desk and tried to think about what she wanted to say to him. Her thoughts were cut short when she heard his door open. She had been so inside her head that she hadn't heard his truck pull up outside.

Rick paused as soon as he saw her. "Hey." he said awkwardly "Um, why are you here? Did you need something?" He was acting as if they didn't argue. Like he didn't have a dirty little secret.

"I want to talk to you, I really do but we'll just end up arguing." She said honestly. "So I don't know why I'm here. I guess my feet just kept moving and I happened to be at your house when they decided to stop." She explained spinning in his chair "So don't flatter yourself, you're not important, I'm here by chance." She wanted her words to hurt him like his actions had hurt her.

Rick sighed and dropped his bookbag to the floor and walked over to his bed and started to Lau down. "Well you can leave. I'm really tired."

"Why?" she knew why but she wanted to hear it from him. "What have you been doing that's got you se exhausted?"

"Long day. That's all." he lied then looked directly at her. "Weren't you leaving?"

"Liar." he almost didn't hear her, she said it so quietly.

He looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?" he questioned sitting up. The pain he saw written over her face scared him. He was no longer tired.

"You know what I'm talking about." She said sadly "You know." She took a shaky breath "You said...that you were in love with me. Liar!"

He really didn't know what she was talking about.

"I can't trust you! You're a liar!" she grabbed random objects from his desk chucking them at him. She was crying. She looked like a crazed ex girlfriend.

"Michonne, STOP." he yelled dodging the objects flying his way. "You're out of control! Now tell what is this about!?"

She practically showed her phone in his face displaying the picture of him and Ashley. He grabbed the phone from her shaking hands taking a look at the photo.

His heart almost stopped. She knew.

"I don't need your help Rick. I can handle this pregnancy on my own." She said harshly "I don't need you." She repeated. "You're not my baby's father. No matter how much you wish you were." She knew she was being too harsh. She used his love for her against him. "If I want the help from a liar, I'd ask Mike. My child's father." She knew she wouldn't be asking for help from Mike but saying so would hurt Rick badly and she wanted that.

She could see how badly her words hurt him. He deserved it.

"Michonne..." he said sadly "Take what you just said back. You'll regret it. I know you will." he said calmly not letting his hurt surface. "I made a mistake today, but even so, you have no right to tell me who I can and can't have sex with. You said you wanted to be friends. You said that!" his voice was gradually getting louder.

She pushed him, then again. He grabbed her to stop her "Let go of me! You don't get to touch me!" she said trying to twist her way out of his grip.

He pulled her to him and hugged her until she stop trying to fight. She just let him hug her as she cried. "I hate you." She cried "I hate you so much." she could smell Ashley's perfume on his shirt. That made her cry harder.

Rick shushed her. His tears spilling over running down his face too. "I'm sorry." he said honestly She softly pushed away from him and turned to leave his room not saying another word.

...

The next day at school was a lonely one. With Sasha, Rosita and Andrea being suspended, Maggie hanging with Glenn and ignoring Rick, she was all alone.

Michonne went to all of her classes and did all of her work. She didn't even check her phone during class. She wasn't expecting any texts. She wasn't even speaking to two of the most important people in her life. She owed Andrea an apology, she knew that. Rick too.

...

-time jump-

The next couple of months went by smoothly. Michonne had got the job at the restaurant and tips were enough for her to get by. She had been to the doctor for her prenatal visits monthly. Her doctor assured that her baby was developing very healthily.

He also mentioned that she would be having a baby boy. She was now entering her sixth month being pregnant. Life was good. She and Andrea made up and their friendship was stronger than ever.

She and Rick however, no longer spoke.

She planned on changing that soon. She'd prepared a gift for him, today was his birthday after all.

...

He'd been watching her all day. She'd seemed so happy since they hadn't been speaking. Maybe she was happier without him in her life. Rick wished he could fix their relationship. it was torture seeing her but not being able to speak to her.

Seeing how easily she could move on from their friendship broke his heart. Because he missed her everyday. He regretted what happened with Ashley everyday.

Today was his birthday and he hoped that it would be the day she finally spoke to him again. He would let her make the first move this time. He'd just follow her lead.

Last hour had just ended. Nearly everyone in the school wished him a happy birthday but no word from her. Maybe she forgot. He sighed as he reached his locker. When he open it his eyes widened. A birthday basket full of assorted chocolates and a letter addressed to him. He hurried and opened it.

 _It's been awhile._

 _I see you constantly watching me everytime you see me in the hallway haha.I hope you've been doing well...I still cared about you during the time we didn't speak. I still care about you_.

 _I know you must be thinking how you could fix it, fix us. Don't beat yourself up and don't take it personally._

I haven't been very good to you since school started and I'm sorry. About everything. I want to start over. If you want that as well, you know how to find me and you know my number. _Or maybe I'll just pop up randomly when you least expect it_.

 _I had a lot of growing up to do. I think I'm a lot better now. I've learned a lot over the past couple months._

 _I've reconciled with my parents, I'm still living with Sasha but I'm welcomed back home anytime. Isn't that great?_

 _I've also been going to my_ _paternal visits monthly. I'm having a boy. When I found out, I couldn't stop smiling. A baby boy. I love him so much already Rick. My boy, I can't wait to meet him!_

 _._ _I'm getting my life together...I've changed a lot. I'm still me, but better. I think you'd be proud, well at least Andrea seems to think so._

 _I thought about you everyday since that night. I kept asking myself why that was and why I was so hurt over what happened. I still don't know the answer. When I figure it out, you'll be the first to know. Promise._

 _I know you thought I forgot about your birthday, but I'll never forget a day this important._

 _On this day eighteen years ago. The most wonderful man I've ever known was born._

 _A true gift to earth._

 _Happy Birthday Rick Grimes. I love you._

 _-Michonne_

 _ **I love you.**_ Rick knew she didn't mean it in the way he hoped but he still loved reading those words from her. He couldn't help the big stupid grin that spread across his face. His knees were weak and he wanted to cry. He chucked aloud. This was the best birthday gift of his life.

"What's so funny?"

Rick spun around to see Michonne with a grin matching his own, hands on her hips.

"I see you read my letter." she said pointing to the leftter still in his hands. "But I would like to say I'm sorry for everything. I had no right." He nodded letting her know that he accepted her apology. "I wanted to tell you happy birthday face to face too, so happy birthday Rick. I hope you enjoy your gift."

She grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly like she had all those months ago, except now she was a lot bigger.

"He missed you." she pointed out as the baby started kicking as soon as he touched her. They shared a quiet laugh."I missed you." She pulled him in for a hug. The gesture took him by surprise.

Being able to wrap his arms around her like this, after not even speaking to her for months, made him feel like the luckiest bastard on earth.

"Last time you held me like this, I said I hated you" she laughed to keep from crying at the horrible memory. "I never hated you." she confessed.

She didn't want the mood to turn sour so she stopped talking about the past. He held her tightly. He was making up for missed time. "I love you." said quietly then quickly pulling away, looking at his face to correct herself. "I mean it was in my letter! I can't say it the way you want me to. I didn't mean it like that I just-"

"Shh" he said pulling her back to him. "I know."

This was more than enough. For now.

"Hey!" shrieked a loud voice from behind them. "Enough! I've been waiting patiently but I have to take you to work and I have business to take care of!" Rick sighed. _Fucking Andrea_.

"It's ok Andrea, go on. I found a ride." She said looking up at Rick. "Right?"

"Oh! Uh yeah" he said flustered. "I got it Andrea."

"Whatever you say cowboy." She said walking away. Then suddenly, she stopped and faced them again. "You two look really good together. I've always thought so." Andrea enjoyed the embarrassed looks on their faces. She laughed _They're so in love. Hurry and catch up with him Michonne._

...

A:N I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.


	6. Mom

_ Mom_

 _"We have been through a lot, but we remained friends._

 _Maybe this means that we are meant for each other,_

 _that there is something more to this."_

 _..._

Michonne sat comfortably in Rick's truck resting her chin in her hand as she gazed out the window. Her face was graced with a smile. It was as if nothing bad had transpired between them. They were back. During the time that they didn't speak to one another gave her time to do some growing up, not only for herself but for him as well. She cared about how he viewed her, she wanted him to be proud of her. There were a lot of things she learned about herself. Good and bad, but there were things she also didn't understand about herself. Why was his opinion so important to her? She had thought about that question very often, but she couldn't come up with an answer, so she decided not to think of it anymore.

Michonne was so lost in her thoughts that she was unaware that they had arrived to her workplace.

Rick parked the truck and looked over at her and smiled. She hadn't even noticed that the car was no longer moving. He chuckled quietly. She turned to him and laughed too. "Sorry, I was in my head." she confessed. He shook his head letting her know that she had nothing to apologize for.

He stepped out of the truck and walked over to the passenger side and opened the door letting her out.

"Such a gentleman." she teased playfully. "Thanks for the ride. You gonna pick me up?"

He nodded and placed his hands in his pockets. "Yea." he confirmed. "Text me when you're ready."

"I will. See you later Rick." she said giving him a hug that lasted a little too long. She waved and rushed inside.

...

"Michonne I need you to cover Alisha's section." her manager said "She's running late...again. Think you can handle it, let me know if it's too much." Michonne had been at work for two hours now and it seemed like time was moving in slow motion. Covering another section would keep her busy and maybe time would go by faster.

"No, I got it." she said with a smile, she liked her manager a lot.

Michonne walked over to what originally would have been Alisha's section of the restaurant. She was looking down reaching for her pen and pad when she arrived to the table without looking up.

"Hello I'm Michonne and I'll be your server today. Can I start you off with something to drink?" she asked with her signature smile. As soon as she looked up the smile on her face dropped.

"Michonne?"

Seated at the table was Mike and his mother who was staring at her round belly.

"You're pregnant?" Mike's mother asked, disbelief laced her tone.

"Yes, ma'am." She answered simply

Mike's mother was shocked. Michonne could tell by the expression etched on her face. Of course she was shocked. Michonne had a fairly good relationship with the woman, she knew that Mike was the only serious boyfriend Michonne ever had, so she knew exactly who the father was. A mother always knew, no one needed to say anything.

Michonne felt bad for the woman. Her son kept something as big as this from her.

Michonne wanted to tell her as soon as she found out but decided that was more Mike's responsibility.

The woman looked from Michonne to Mike.

"I'm so hurt, that you two would keep this from me." She started to cry slightly. "Michael, how could you?" his mother questioned.

"Mom that's not mines." Mike said nonchalantly. He continued browsing the menu for what he wanted to eat. His mother looked at him like he lost his mind but said nothing.

Michonne shouldn't have been shocked that he would stoop so low in front of his mother, but she was.

"Get me the buffalo chicken burger combo and some sweet tea." He closed the menu and slid it across the table avoided his mother's cold stare.

"Can you give us a minute love?" Mrs. Anthony asked and Michonne nodded excusing herself from their table.

She was fuming. How dare he deny her child infront of his own mother? Selfish asshole.

Michonne went to make his sweet tea and when she walked slowly back to Mike to give him the drink but instead of placing the drink on the table she poured it over his head until the very last drop. Everyone around gasped including his mother. Mike stood from his seat in the blink of an eye and grabbed her wrist painfully. "What the fuck is your problem!?" he roared. Michonne was trying to free herself from his grasp.

"Michael! Watch your mouth!" she stood going over to him to let Michonne loose. "Let her loose Michael, you're hurting her. Please stop!" his mother cried. Mike twisted Michonne's arm until her back was facing him. He then pushed her. A man at a nearby booth caught her before she fell down. He was disgusted by Mike. Putting his hands on not only a woman, but a pregnant woman.

Mrs. Anthony ran out of the restaurant. She was mortified by her son's actions. Mike ran after her.

...

 _I'm ready for you to come get me._

 _Already? You just got there._

 _I'm being sent home early...possibly fired._

 _What? What the hell happened?_

 _I caused trouble..._

 _Ok I'll be there soon. Then you can tell me what happened._

...

Rick helped Michonne climb into his truck. He closed her door then climbed in himself and sighed.

"So, what happened."

Michonne explained to him everything that happened between her and Mike. She was embarrassed by her actions but she was so upset with him that she wasn't thinking clearly.

"I made a mistake. I didn't mean to lose my temper." she announced. Rick was just staring at her. He looked angry. Angrier than she'd ever seen him look.

Rick strapped her seatbeat on, then his. He turned the key in the ignition then started to drive. He didn't say anything ever since she told him what happened.

"Rick? You just drove past Sasha's house. What are you-"

He pulled up in a driveway that was very familiar to her.

"Rick! No!" He ignored her removing his seat beat and exiting the car. The door slammed hard behind him. He walked to the door furiously, banging loudly on the door. Fuck a doorbell. Rick banged more when no one answered.

Then finally someone did.

As soon as Mike opened the door, Rick punched his in his nose as hard as he could. Rick was thankful that his mother didn't answer the door instead, she'd never let him near Mike. He grabbed Mike by his shirt and pulled him out of the house. No matter how much he hated Mike, he wouldn't beat his ass in his house. The front lawn was better anyway. More space.

Rick punched at Mike again but this time he dodged it and punched Rick in the jaw. It hurt like a bitch but Rick didn't plan on losing this fight. That wasn't an option. The two boys kept throwing punches at each other. Both getting in good hits, then Rick tackled Mike to the ground. He remembered all the shit that he had put Michonne through and he saw red as he started pounding Mike's face.

Rick remembered when Mike graphically described how he took Michonne's virginity. How she came to him one day crying saying that Mike had cheated on her. All the hurt and the pain he caused her. He kept punching until he heard two voices begging him to stop.

One voice he recognized as Michonne's and he had to look up to see who the other voice belonged to. Mike's mother. He didn't know when she ran out the house to see her son's face being pounded but he had hoped that she wouldn't have to witness this. Rick got off of Mike. "I'm sorry for disrespecting your property ma'am." He apologized sincerely, it was the truth he was sorry it had to happen outside of their house but he wasn't sorry it happened.

Rick grabbed Michonne gently and walked back to his truck helping her inside. He looked back once more to see Mike's mother crouched over him crying while trying to help him up.

Rick got into the truck and saw that Michonne's eyes were glossy, she was staring straight ahead.

Rick drove directly to Sasha's house. She was still glossy eyed. She undid her seat beat when they arrived.

Michonne turned to him and hesitated before she spoke quietly. "I don't like when you snap like that." he nodded then spoke "Me either...but I'm not sorry. It was bound to happen. I won't let him treat you like that anymore. Especially since you're pregnant. I have to project you! Both of you!"

She knew he was referring to her and her child and her heart swell with pride. She did a good job picking him as her best friend.

She didn't know what came over her when she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him to her. She pressed her lips to his shyly. The kiss only lasted for seconds but she still felt her heart flutter like never before. Not with Mike, not with anyone.

When she pulled away she put her hand over her mouth to cover her giggles. She looked out the window at Sasha's house because she was scared to look at him but she wanted to see his reaction. She instantly regretted looking at him. He wore the goofiest grin on his face. He was adorable. She scooted closer to him and grabbed the back of his head pulling him to her again. It was a slow kiss full of passion, she opened her mouth slightly allowing his tongue to explore her mouth. She moaned into his mouth and the kiss grew more intense, more feverish.

She learned something new about herself today. She liked kissing Rick.

Michonne ran her fingers through his curls and she could feel him smile against her lips. She didn't want this moment to end but Rick's phone rang loudly startling them both. They jumped apart and he looked at his phone seeing his mom calling.

"Yea mom?" he answered slightly annoyed that she was interrupting his moment with Michonne. "Yes mom, I'll be home soon. I'm headed that way now." he hung up the phone and sighed. "All she does is worry about me."

"Don't complain, it's a good thing." She said pushing a few stray curls from his face. "I'll see you at school." Michonne gave him one last kiss and climbed carefully out of the truck. She reached the door then turn to wave at Rick before going inside.

...

Rick woke up with a groan. He didn't feel much after his fight with Mike yesterday but he sure as he'll felt it this morning. He walked to the bathroom to get ready for school. When he looked in the mirror he groaned even louder. His face looked fine last night but now there were very obvious signs that he had been in a fight. Now he'd have to deal with everyone asking him questions.

There was a soft knock at his door, he heard his mother asking for him

"Come in!" he yelled to her from his bathroom. He heard her enter his room and he left the bathroom to see her sitting at his desk. "What's wrong mom?"

"Listen, Rick. About what you told me last night..." Last night he had told her about his fight with Mike and when she asked him what fueled the fight he told her the truth. He even told her about his feelings for Michonne. She didn't have much to day about it then but it seemed like that was all about to change. "I adore Michonne. I do."

"But?" Rick urged her to continue.

"But, I don't want you to continue seeing her as a friend or as anything really. She's pregnant with another man's child and even has you fighting over her."

Rick couldn't believe this. He scoffed "You can't just ask me to throw her out of my life mom, it's not that simple...and even if it was, I still wouldn't. I love her mom. She's finally coming around don't mess this up for me."

"Son. Sweetheart, I know what's best for you and this isn't it! This won't end well for you two. Trust me please!" she begged.

"You don't understand. I can't. I won't." Rick argued

"Rick." She said sternly "I'm not asking you. I'm telling you. I forbid it!"

"Mom-" he started but she cut him off. "Richard! I mean it" she said pointing her finger at him. "I won't repeat myself...this is for you, trust me. Now finish getting dressed then come down for breakfast.

...

Michonne was at the lockers with Andrea and Rosita. Sasha and Maggie had run off somewhere claiming that they heard there was supposed to be a fight that they couldn't miss.

Rosita was telling the girls about how an underclassmen named Spencer had been sending her multiple love letters daily. She thought it was adorable, Andrea thought it was creepy. Michonne hadn't told them about what happened with Rick yet. She was nervous and didn't know what to label them. We're they together now? Shane ran over to them and rested his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

"Did y'all see Mike fucking face man? Looks like someone hit him with a brick." He laughed "If he wasn't such an asshole I'd feel bad."

"Looks like his karma finally caught up with him. Hijo de puta" Rosita added using her phone as a mirror as she fixed her hair.

"I know he had issues with a bunch of people but I wonder who's the lucky son of a bitch that finally got to do the honors." Andrea said

"Hey y'all." They all turned to see Rick with bruises on his face. They put two and two together. Andrea was the first to comment.

"NO WAY!" she roared with laughter. "No fucking way!" she was jumping up and down laughing her ass off.

"When? Where? How?" Shane questioned "I'm hurt brother, I been waiting for that fight forever! You son of a bitch I can't believe I missed it!" He ran his hands through his hair. A dead giveaway of his frustration.

Rosita laughed and wondered how she was friends with such idiots.

Rick ignored them as he walked to Michonne hugging her from behind. He rested his chin on her shoulder. "Hey beautiful." Michonne blushed when he kissed her on the cheek. The laughter from their friends dissipated and they all had their jaws hanging opened.

"What the fuck did we miss?!" Andrea shouted dramatically. "Omg this is perfect! Look at you two. So fucking cute" Andrea gushed.

"I would say I'm shocked but I'm not a liar. So...congratulations. It's about damn time." Rosita said.

"Man you gotta tell me all about yesterday!" Demanded Shane.

Rick was blushing hard.

"He's blushing!" Andrea exclaimed loudly pointing at him laughing. She lived to tease him.

 _Fucking Andrea_

 _..._

 _A:N Thanks for reading. Reviews make my day. You guys are too nice to me so thank you again._

 _Oh and there's a reason Mrs. Grimes reacted that way. You'll find out why soon enough._


	7. That was you, This is me

_That Was You, This is me_

 _"There's something about the way that you smile_

 _Something about the way you hold me_

 _I'm falling babe, I'm falling for you_

 _Falling crazy in love"_

 _..._

Rick had been in a good mood all day. Everyone had pestered him all day during school about what was happening between him and Michonne but he was too happy to be bothered by it. After school he took her and Sasha home. Her manager told her that she could come back to work after one week. At least she wasn't being fired.

He still couldn't believe that she wanted him, his patience was finally paying off.

Rick smiled and took his homework out of his book bag sitting at his desk. He tried focusing on his work but he couldn't stop thinking about her.

"Rick! Dinner's ready!" his mother shouted from downstairs.

He was starved so he out his word aside and hurriedly went down the stairs. His mother has made lasagna. His favorite.

"I know how much you love this dish but please don't eat it all from your father. He's working late tonight." That was nothing new. He always worked late. His mother sat his plate in front of him then got a plate for herself. She sat across from him. Rick looked at her suspiciously while stuffing his mouth. She had something she wanted to say. Any time she cooked one of his favorite dishes it was because she wanted to talk to him about something.

"So..." she began. "How was school?" she asked casually taking a bite of her food

"Good."

she nodded. "You know my friend Lauren? Well she was telling me how much her daughter talks about you. Her name is Lori. Maybe you know her?" she asked "Anyways, she wanted me to talk to you about giving her a chan-"

"No." he rejected.

"Rick, she's a nice girl. Smart too, beautiful, pure..."

He slammed his fork down on the table and stared at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I was just saying son, don't get so upset. Give her a chance. Hmm? What do you say?"

"No." he repeated "I have a girlfriend. Michonne. Remember her?" he stated sarcastically rolling his eyes.

She just shook her head in disappointment. "What did I say to you JUST this morning? I told you no Rick!"

"I never agreed to that. I'm not going to agree to it so mind your business." he said calmly

"You are my business!" she shouted standing from her seat "You're her plan B, I know what it's like! I was like Michonne, I got pregnant with you at a young age by your father, but I loved someone else. More than I could ever love him. I know it sounds bad, but that's how it is." she explained calming down. "No matter how much I loved him more than your father, we could never be a real family. But us? Me and you and your father? We're a real family. And sooner or later Michonne is going to feel the same. She'll seek Mike out and do whatever she has to so that she can keep her family whole."

She took a deep breath. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"What makes you think Michonne would settle? That's what you did. That's your story. Let me make my own decisions. It won't be like that for us. I know it won't."

"Son."

"That was you, mom. This is me." he stood up and walked to the front door and left.

Rick couldn't believe that was the reason that his mom didn't want him to see Michonne. What a load of shit. There had to be more that she wasn't telling him. When he got into his truck he realized that he left his keys upstairs.

Rick walked back inside and heard his mother on the phone in her room, she was whispering like she didn't want anyone to overhear. Although he was supposed to be gone he figured that she was being extra careful.

"He didn't listen to me baby." she whispered into the phone. "Talk to her please? Convince her to leave him before it's too late."

Rick couldn't hear anything she said, he furrowed his brows. Who was she talking to and about what?

He ignored it and went to get his keys.

...

"Rick?" Michonne asked stepping outside. "Why are you here?"

He just shrugged. "I missed you." he confessed

Michonne smiled shyly. She had to get used to him being able to say anything that was on his mind instead of having to hold back.

"Let's go for a ride."

"Ok" she agreed. "Where?"

"Anywhere. I don't know."

"Are you ok?" she wondered

"Fine." he was keeping his answers short. She knew that something must've upset him. "Let's go."

They drove to a nearby fast food restaurant and order through the drive through. They were in Rick's truck enjoying their unhealthy meal and the comfortable silence. Rick was only nibbling on his fries since he had just ate.

"Me and Sasha walked here the other day." she confessed.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Because I didn't need a ride." she laughed biting her cheeseburger "It's right up the street."

"But you're pregnant." she rolled her eyes playfully when he said that.

She nudged his shoulder and he smiled. Then he hung his head low and his smile faded. "We have to talk..."

Michonne looked at him. She knew something was wrong. She began to worry. "What's wrong?" she asked gently grabbing his chin so that he would look at her.

He sighed and ran his hand though his curls. "Do you want this?" he asked looking at her. "Us.."

She ran her finger over his bottom lip. "Of course I do." she leaned in and kissed him softly "Is that what you're worried about?

He nodded his head almost as if he were embarrassed to be asking such questions, and truthfully he was. His mother's comments were starting to get to him.

"You're stuck with me Richard." she teased nudging him again. "Why aren't you eating?" he just laughed at her.

"Why? You want it?" She nodded eagerly and he handed her his fries still laughing.

"Oh I forgot to tell you..." she started. "I think my dad has a girlfriend. Like a mistress"

He looked at her confused, she was too focused on her food to notice his face. She continued. "It was when we weren't talking. I saw him with a woman, I couldn't see her face though." she said as if it were nothing, munching on her food. "And I have a doctor's appointment soon. Wanna come?"

He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. "I'd love to come." he said, "But about your dad..."

"I don't want to talk about that anymore. Let's talk about something more fun...Like..." she tapped her finger on her chin thinking. "Oh! I know! Baby names!"

He placed his hand on her stomach. "Ok, have you thought about it at all?" Michonne nodded happily.

"I have.." she admitted. "I was thinking..what about Richard?" she waited to see his reaction

"After me?" She nodded "When did you come up with this?"

"Two months ago." she admitted. "We weren't speaking but I still thought about you."

"Are you sure?" he asked "I mean, you want to name him that?"

"It's between that or Andre."

"Well you know how I feel about my first name..."

They both laughed loudly.

"Andre it is then." Rick snicked and Michonne gave him a thumbs up approving as she covered her mouth still laughing. "Hi Andre, I can't wait to meet you." Rick spoke in a hushed tone. The baby started kicking wildly. Seeing Rick being so gentle to her baby brought tears to her eyes.

Michonne was wiping the tears from her eyes as Rick continued to have a hushed conversation with Andre. He placed a lingering kiss on her belly then looked up at her. "I love you."

Michonne kissed grabbed his hand and kissed each finger then placed it back on her stomach. She joined in on the conversation.

"Andre, hurry and get here baby. Mommy and daddy can't wait." she smiled at Rick and ran her fingers through his hair. He stared at her stunned. He closed his eyes then smiled nodding his head.

...

Michonne was back at Sasha's house laying on her makeshift bed. Sasha was already sleep when she came back home from spending time with Rick. Suddenly, her phone started ringing. It was her father. She answered immediately.

"Hi Daddy!"

No matter how harsh her father was with the way he kicked her out she still loved him. He made questionable decisions but she was willing to look past that. She was so happy that he had called her then she remembered what she just told Rick, "I think my dad has a girlfriend.". Her smile disappeared.

"Hello sweetheart. I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure daddy. What is it?" The excitement was gone from her voice and she didn't care if he'd noticed.

"You stay away from Rick. He's not good for you."

Michonne was quiet. How did he know she was with Rick? She never told her parents.

"Daddy I'm not going to do that." she giggled nervously. "But daddy..how do you know about me and Rick?"

It was his turn to go quiet. It was at least a full 60 seconds before he sighed then spoke. "That's not important."

"It is to me." Michonne said seriously "how'd you know?" She questioned again.

"Jolene told me."

 _Jolene? Who the fuck is..._

Michonne's eyes widened. Her blood was boiling. That's who the woman was. She knew she looked familiar without having seen her face, she still recognized her.

"It's her isn't it? That's the woman you're cheating on mom with!? Mrs. Grimes? Dad she's married! You're married!" she shouted waking Sasha who was now sitting up in her bed listening. "Is that why you want me to stay away from Rick? So you can fuck his mother? Jesus, what is wrong with you?!"

"Lower your voice and watch your mouth!"

"Break up with her! You can't be with her if I'm with Rick! Daddy you can't ruin this for me!"

"I'm sorry but we are in love." Her father argued

"So are we!" Michonne snapped back

"We have been since high school. We have a second chance now, I'm sorry but we're not letting each other go again." He said then hung up the phone.

"Daddy!" she screamed.

She couldn't believe him. Sasha climbed off her bed and wrapped her arms around her. She held her providing her friend comfort.

She dialed Ricks number. He answered so quickly it was like he was waiting for her call.

"Hey, you're still up."

"Rick." She whined. She has angry tears streaming down her face.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

She continued sobbing loudly. "It's not fair!" she complained.

"Hey, talk to me what's not fair?" he was starting to panic.

"We can't be together!" she cried "and it's not fair."

...

A/N: trouble in paradise y'all. Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think.


	8. That Won't Stop Us

_That Won't Stop Us_

 _"When two people love each other,_

 _no time is too long, no distance is too far,_

 _and nothing can ever tear them apart."_

 _..._

 _A:N: I had this chapter finished yesterday, maybe I should've uploaded it with c7 to save people the confusion. You guys know this teen Michonne in my fic is dramatic as fuck. Richonne are not breaking up. They're past that xD. Sorry bout the confusion but here we go._

 _..._

Michonne had just explained what was going on between their parents and he was stunned into silence on the other line.

"Rick are you going to say anything?"

She heard him laugh and it confused her, she had just told him they couldn't be together and he was laughing? What was funny about this? It annoyed her so she snapped, "What's funny Rick?"

"I'm sorry." He said between his laughs, "but this is hilarious." He laughed.

"What is wrong with you? This isn't funny!"

"What did you JUST tell me in the truck? You literally said I was stuck with you, and I am. This won't stop us darlin'"

Michonne felt her heart flutter.

"What they're doing? That's on them. It has nothing to do with us, you're overthinking it. Get some rest, and I'll see you at school in the morning. I love you."

"I love you too, goodnight." She said hanging up.

Michonne turned to Sasha who still had her arms wrapped around her and giggled while wiping away the last of her tears. "I overreacted." She confessed.

"So everything's good? You scared the shit out of me screaming at your dad like that." Sasha said "What do you think your mom will do when she finds out?"

Michonne shrugged not having put to much thought into it. "Maybe she'll beg Jolene not to take her man?" She said referencing the famous country song 'Jolene'. Michonne snickered.

Sasha side eyed her for making such a corny joke. "Bitch...go to bed right now."

...

Michonne and Sasha were late to school. They had ended up staying up later than intended just talking. Sasha had revealed that Abraham was developing a crush on her. Michonne told her about the name she'd decided on for her baby and how Rick helped. Sasha asked her if Rick was willing to take the responsibility of being a father, it was a valid question. Being in love didn't mean you were ready for parenthood.

Then they talked about people they didn't like and Sasha mentioned that she didn't like a girl that was in all of her classes named Clara.

Clara was one of Jessie's friends. Michonne didn't blame her for disliking the girl, she was the definition of a bitch, everyone who hung with Jessie was a bitch, except maybe Lori. She didn't understand why the hell Lori was even friends with those other ones.

"See you at lunch Michonne!" Sasha yelled running to her class. Michonne waved and proceeded walking to her class, she wouldn't run, no matter how late she was.

She walked into her class and sat in her seat taking her things from her bookbag.

"Miss Clovis, you're late." said. _No shit_

"Sorry. I overslept."

"It's ok, but please don't make it a habit." He said "Oh and we have a new student. She isn't new to the school, but she was moved from the standard Chemistry class to our AP chemistry class." Michonne turned to see who the new student was, it was Lori. Michonne smiled politely and waved.

Lori scoffed and rolled her eyes.

Michonne froze mid wave and the smile on her face disappeared. She sighed and turned around.

Mr. Nelson gushed about how smart Lori was the whole hour. She was sick of her already. Rude bitch.

All she did was wave, and Lori dismissed her. Michonne always thought she was the nice one, she was curious about why she seemed to dislike her. Now that class was over she would ask.

Lori was walking in front of her so Michonne taped her lightly to get her attention, Lori turned around with an attitude. "Why are you tapping me? How old are you six?" She snapped

"I just wanted to ask you a question." Michonne responded. "Do you have a problem with me?"

Lori saw her friends walking over to her so she decided to put on a show like the attention whore she was. "What if I do?" She asked loudly turning all the attention to her. Jessie, Karen,Chelle, and Clara walked to Lori's side staring Michonne down.

"You don't have to snap, I just wanted to know what your problem is, you don't even know me." Michonne snapped.

Lori laughed crossing her arms over her chest. "You think because you're pregnant that I won't fight you?" Lori knew she wasn't a fighter but her friends were watching and she couldn't look scary in front of them. She had an image to uphold.

"I'm not looking for a fight, so I'm gonna go." Michonne tried walking past Lori and she bumped her shoulder to Michonne's hard.

Michonne understood why people tried her this year. She was pregnant. It made sense, they knew she wouldn't fight unless she absolutely had to. Jessie and her friends thought Michonne was scary because she didn't defend herself against Chelle but that was only because she was shocked, not scared.

Lori was ten seconds from finding out that Michonne wasn't scared of her.

"Lori move." She demanded. Lori stood her ground as her friends egged her on.

"She's scared!" Jessie laughed pointing at Michonne.

"You're right, I am scared." Michonne said "Scared of what I'm going to do to this skinny bitch if she doesn't get the fuck out of my way!" Her voice raised, she was running out of patience.

Lori still stood in her way. She was feeling bold so she pushed Michonne's shoulder with two fingers and laughed as people nearby cheered her on.

Lori's laughter was cut short by a fist to her nose.

Michonne punched her so hard that she fell on the ground and covered her bloody nose. Michonne pulled Lori back up by her hair. She gripped her hair with her left hand and punched her repeatedly with her right.

Lori was screaming at Michonne to let go of her hair.

"Whoop her ass Michonne!" that sounded like Shane.

"None of you bitches better jump in either!" She heard a voice that she was sure belonged to Maggie yell.

Then the next thing she knew, she was being pulled off of Lori.

"Ok that's enough. Olive Oyl can't take no more." Daryl grunted.

Daryl walked her through the crowd of people. "Let's go" he said to Shane and Maggie.

...

None of the teachers saw the fight but she knew there was a good chance that Lori would snitch to the principal.

Michonne was in her calculus class.

She was waiting on Rick to text her because she was sure that he had heard about the fight by now. Someone walked through the classroom door and she was shocked to see it was Rick.

He walked to the teacher having a whispered conversation, then he turned to her and nodded his head towards the door. Michonne followed him outside the class.

"Hey" she smiled.

"Are you crazy?" he was frustrated. Wherever she went trouble followed. "Michonne you can't keep fighting. Let Andrea and the others do that. You have nothing to prove to these girls!"

"Andrea can't fight all my battles. Besides she wasn't around."

"I'm not asking you to let her fight all your battles, just all of them while you're pregnant. You're lucky her friends didn't help her. They could've hurt you...and Andre."

Michonne looked at the ground. "I know." she said sadly. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry...just try to stay out of trouble. Now c'mere." He said holding his arms out for her. She walked into his arms and held him. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Have you talked to your mom?" She asked

"No I couldn't even look at her. She tried so hard to get me to break up with you and date Lori. I thought that she was looking out for me when in reality she just wanted to be selfish.

Michonne pulled back slightly looking at him. "She wanted you to date Lori?" He nodded "Well now I'm glad I whopped her ass."

Rick started shaking with laughter.

"Mom told me that she was in love with someone else in high school." he paused. "I guess she was talking about your dad." He chuckled softly. "Now they're having an affair, but like I told you, that won't stop us. No matter what mom says, your dad will never love her like I love you. He let her go, I'll never let you go." He declared "So don't cry anymore, I'm with you always." He felt her nod against his chest.

"I hear you." She gave him a kiss on his lips and smiled. "I have to get back to class now. You go back too."

...

-lunch hour-

Andrea was standing in the lunch line with Rosita and Sasha. Lori and her friends were in front of them. Rosita tried so hard not to be petty but she couldn't help herself.

"I wonder how it feels getting beat up by a pregnant girl." She wondered aloud looking from Andrea to Sasha.

Sasha covered her mouth trying to hide her laughs.

Chelle spun around to Rosita and said, "I don't know either but I'd imagine it feels the same as a regular ass whooping, kinda like the one I gave you."

Andrea's jaw dropped and she looked to Rosita waiting for her comeback

"Bitch I won that fight! Don't go telling lies."

Chelle rolled her eyes and turned around.

Sasha, Rosita and Sasha went to their usual table.

"Shane give me your phone" Rosita demanded as soon as they were seated. "I know you have that damn fight on your phone.

"She's obsessed with fighting." Andrea mumbled

"I have three older brothers, I grew up fighting." Rosita said reaching for Shanes phone.

Michonne looked at her phone then showed Rick the screen. "Daddy's calling me."

"Answer it." He told her.

"Hello? Daddy?" She answered

"Come to the office Michonne."

"You're here? Now, why?"

"Just come." He demanded sternly.

"Ok. I'll come right now."

Michonne told her friends that she would be back. She thought that maybe somehow he found out about her fighting and he was here to embarrass her in front of saw her dad talking to the principal.

She took a deep breath before entering the office. "Hi daddy."

"Get your things from your locker. We're leaving."

"Oh Michonne, I will miss you dearly. I hope you like the school in Atlanta." Mrs. Monroe said.

Michonne looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?" She questioned.

The principal looked at her father with furrowed brows. Did he not tell her?

"Let's go to you locker first then we'll talk."He nodded to the principal and thanked her.

They were at her locker and she hand her hands on her hips and waited for him to explain.

"You're moving to Atlanta. I made your transfer final just now."

Michonne glared at him. He was really taking this too far. "Unbelievable." she was amused. "Well you just wasted your time. I'm not going anywhere."

"You don't have a choice. I'm not asking you. You may not live at home but you are still a minor and my child. You're moving to Atlanta with your mother."

"Mom is at home-" he shook his head cutting her off

"We are getting a divorce, I told her about Jolene this morning. She's moving back to Atlanta and you're going with her." he paused "Jolene and I want to get married, we want to start a family. She wants a baby and I'm going to give her just that."

He was so selfish. She started breathing hard and getting angrier by the second. She wanted to kick his ass. _Think about Andre, think about Andre._

 _"_ I'm not leaving." She said as calmly as possible. "You're trying to send me away so that you can live a happy life with your mistress?"

She threw her head back in laughter the pointed her finger in his face. "You're selfish! Fuck you, fuck Jolene and fuck your happy ending. I'm staying here, so go."

...

A/N: Thanks for reading.


	9. Forgiveness

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait.

How are you guys dealing with what went down on the season premiere? I'll be honest with you, I'm not handling it well at all, it was an excruciatingly painful episode. It's going to be hard getting over it.

R.I.P Abraham Ford and Glenn Rhee. So devastated.

Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the chapter and I really appreciate all the reviews, y'all are awesome.

...

 _Forgiveness_

 _"It's one of the greatest gifts_

 _you can give yourself,_

 _to forgive. Forgive everybody."_

...

When Michonne rejoined the group at the lunch table she assured her friends that she was fine and her father didn't want anything important. She'd get her mother to reenroll her. She wouldn't worry about that right now. Rick gave her a worried look , he adjusts knew if she was _really_ ok. Before he could ask she leaned into him and whispered, "I'll tell you later." She then kissed him on the cheek cruising him to blush.

Daryl clicked his tongue in annoyance at the two lovebirds and Michonne stuck her tongue out at him claiming he was "just jealous". Everyone laughed at Daryl, he replied with a grunted "fuck y'all" to which they laughed again.

Michonne looked around at their table as she smiled and couldn't believe how lucky she was. Wonderful friends and a wonderful boyfriend, there was no way she was leaving this behind because her father decided he wanted to be an selfish asshole.

School ended and Michonne was back in her temporary room that she shared with Sasha. It was time to give her mother a call, so that's exactly what she did.

"Hi mommy!" Michonne beamed when she answered the phone. She knew her mother must be going through a tough time.

"Hello sweet pea, your father spoke to me about what happened at your school today." She informed

Michonne sighed, "Mom I'm not going to Atlanta, I don't want to leave and I shouldn't have to."

"You're right, and I won't make you."

"But mom I..."Michonne started "Wait what?" Michonne asked with a huge smile on her face. "You're not going to fight me on this?!"

Her mother chucked over the phone "No sweet pea, I'm not going to fight you on this."

Michonne was happy for herself but felt awful for her mom. Her smile disappeared and she grew serious before she said another word. "Mommy? I'm sorry about daddy...I know how you must feel."

It was silent in the phone for a while, then Michonne heard it.

Her mother's muffled sobs. Her heart dropped.

"Mom?" She whispered. "Please don't cry mom ok? I'll come see you and we'll have a girls day before you leave. We can have a tea party like we used to when I was a kid." Michonne wanted nothing more than the cheer her mother up.

"We can uh...we can bake those pretty cupcakes you like so much." She could still hear her mother sobbing and it broke her heart.

"Does that sound like fun mom? We can do all those things ok?" She suggested trying to remain strong for her mother but she was failing miserably as tears were burning her eyes. "So don't cry mama, please." She pleaded through her tears.

"Michonne sweetheart, that all sounds amazing, but no, save your money, for yourself and that little one, I love you." Michonne smiled at her mother's words. "And sweet pea, I want you to learn from my mistake...never love a man more than he loves you. Don't you ever settle for 'good enough'.

Michonne listened to every word her mother had just told her. "I love you too mom and I hear everything you're saying."

At this moment she hated her father. She was a firm believer that people should be with whom they loved but he could have gone about this whole thing a better way.

...

"You ready?" Michonne asked an obviously nervous Rick.

"Yea..just nervous."

Michonne giggled then shook her head at him. It was adorable how nervous he was. They were in the waiting area in the doctors's office. "Nothing is going to happen Rick" she assured him. "It's just a check up" she snickered

He stared at her before nodding. "Right."

"My doctor will just ask all the same questions she did last time." She joked "She'll also remind me of how fat I'm getting." They both laughed at her playfulness.

When her doctor, Dr. Carson called her into the room, she was stunned to see Rick accompanying Michonne. She always went to her prenatal check ups on her own. would often ask when she would bring the child's father along with her. She would just brush her off, being to embarrassed to tell the truth behind why she was always alone.

"Wow Miss Clovis! You've finally let the father accompany you." She greeted excitedly. Michonne shyly looked over to Rick suddenly feeling awkward for him. Rick nodded at the doctor and shook his hand introducing himself.

"Ok so you two take a seat. Michonne just let me take a look at your chart." Michonne held hands with Rick as reviewed her chart from her previous visit.

"Okay so we're just going to do the basics. I know you hate this part but go and step on the scale." Michonne stood slowly as she grumbled under her breath and did as told.

The doctor recorded her weight then checked her blood pressure and urine. She seemed to be in fine health. Very much like the previous visit.

"Ok Michonne, time for your favorite part of these checkups. Let's listen to the little one's heartbeat." She exclaimed "Dad this is your first time right? Don't cry on me!" She teased.

She was absolutely right, this was indeed Michonne's favorite part of these visits. She loved hearing her child's heartbeat, it always made this seem more real. More connected to him.

"You hear that dad, that's your child!" She explained. Rick swaddled hard then tightened his grip around Michonne's hand.

"My child..." he whispered. It was bittersweet for him. He wished that he had contributed in making the child growing inside of the girls he loved but Andre was apart of her and he loved everything about her. He decided then and there that it didn't matter if he was biologically the father. This child was his, this woman was his.

...

"Rick." Michonne said taking his attention away from the road. "Thank you for being there today. I hope my doctor didn't make you uncomfortable, she can be a bit much."

He chuckled then told her not to worry about it, and that she didn't need to thank him.

"Of course I do." She whispered placing her hand on top of his which was holding onto the steering wheel. "You don't have to do any of this, but you do. I don't know what made you wake up and decide that you would stick with me through this... but I'm grateful."

He took his eyes off the road to smile lovingly at her. She giggled then grabbed his chin turning his face back towards the road. "Eyes on the road baby." She said still giggling.

"Michonne, I-"

"I know." She said confidently

"How?"

"Because I love you too." she answered "Aaaand you've said it a dozen times before." she smiled. "But no matter how many times you say it, it always makes my heart flutter. So never stop saying it."

This was what he wanted for so long. His patience had finally paid off, he was with the only person in the world he'd ever want to be with and it felt damn good.

...

"Atlanta huh?" Andrea asked over the phone.

"Yep"

"Tell Rick yet?"

"Nope"

"Why?"

"Today was a good day, didn't want to sour the mood. There's not much to tell anyways, I'm not going." Michonne responded simply as she yawned.

"Get some rest hunny, you sound tired. Goodnight, love you. Tell Sasha I love her too. Bye!" Andrea hung up the phone and Michonne turned to Sasha relaying Andrea's message.

"Aw I love her too." Sasha said hugging her pillow "so...your mom's coming to the school to fix the mess your father created?"

"Yes. I feel so bad for her. I wish dad wasn't so selfish, I don't know how to forgive him. Not only for what he did to mom but what he tried to do to me and Rick by sending me away."

"He's an asshole." Sasha said simply tying her scarf on her head." Michonne looked at her with her mouth agape. "What? He is. A selfish asshole at that. Girl you know I'm unfiltered."

Michonne and Sasha both started laughing. "You're unbelievable!" Michonne laughed, she was interrupted by her text alert. Hoping it was Rick, she quickly picked up her phone then her face scrunched up in disgust at the person texting her.

 _Hey, I just wanted to check in on you and the baby. See how y'all were feeling, you might be shocked hearing from me and I know it seems like I don't care but I was scared. When I found out I was going to be a father...I just didn't know how to react, we're still young you know? I hope that you can forgive me for the way I treated you, I've been working and saving my money. I want to do right by you and our child. My moms gave me a talking to and made me realize that I want this, no matter how this will change my life, I want this. Our child. You. I still love you regardless of what you may think, you can come back to me baby._

 _..._

 _A/N: Thanks for reading. Should Michonne forgive me? Hehe_


	10. Moving On

_Moving On_

 _"Cry. Forgive. Learn._

 _Move on._

 _Let your tears water the seeds of your future happiness."_

 _..._

Michonne stared at the message thinking of an appropriate response. She sighed and ran her hands over her face. She didn't know how she wanted to respond, she knew that she didn't want a romantic relationship with him anymore, but if he was serious about having a relationship with his child she didn't know if it was fair to tell him no.

She decided to ignore it for now and just sleep.

And sleep she did. When she woke up it was 8:50 a.m and class started at 9:00.

"Sasha!" Sasha peeked her head out of the bathroom pulling her hair into a bun.

"What?" she asked nonchalantly

"Why didn't you wake me up!?" Michonne asked bust out laughing while Michonne scowled at her.

"Calm down it's Saturday hun." Sasha grinned. "Drea wanted us to get breakfast that's why I'm up so early. You know she's an early bird, didn't want to wake you yet. Since you're up, hurry and get dressed."

Michonne released a sigh of relief and chuckled softly while closing her eyes. "Yeah, right. I forgot. Let me get dressed and fix my hair."

"Oh and you gotta stop sleeping on the ground no matter how comfortable you claim it is. You can sleep with me. There's way more than enough space."

"Ok thank you." Michonne smiled. "But it really is comfortable down there."

...

Michonne finished getting ready and sat next to Sasha on the porch.

Sasha rolled her eyes then turned her body to fully look at Michonne. "Alright, what is it? What the hell has you so down?"

Michonne sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time then simply handed Sasha her phone, showing her the text that she'd read over and over. Sasha cocked an eyebrow and started typing a reply.

"W-what are you doing?" She panicked "what are you doing!?"

Sasha hit send then handed Michonne's phone back to her. Michonne quickly read what her friend had just sent then covered her mouth. "Are you crazy?"

"A little." Sasha replied honestly.

Michonne read what her friend wrote again and shook her head

 _You're only willing to be there for me because Chelle dumped your bum ass. Fuck off! I have a boyfriend, he's going to father my child. I don't need you._

"Sasha that was low, too low. I should apologize-"

"No! Are you serious? Fuck him, he can't walk in and out of your life whenever he pleases!"

"This isn't for me! We're having a baby together. I can't keep Andre from him." She said "How would that be fair?"

"Wow! Just wow, he didn't even claim your baby until his girlfriend dumped him and he saw that you moved on!" Sasha yelled.

"What if he's changed? What if he really wants to do his part as a father?"

"Yeah? Well what if he hasn't changed?" Sasha questioned with her hand under her chin.

"People change all the time!"

"He's a cheater, a lying son of a bitch!"

"Whatever Sasha, this isn't your decision to make." Michonne said dismissively.

"What about your best friend? Rick? Remember him? Your boyfriend? How would he feel? He's practically accepted your child as his own! To take that from him would break him! It's cruel!" Sasha had tears stinging the corners of her eyes. Rick was her friend too and she didn't want him to get hurt.

Michonne opened her mouth trying to form words but nothing came out.

Andrea pulled up with Maggie and Rosita in the car. "Get in bitches!" Andrea yelled honking the horn multiple times. Sasha wiped her tears discreetly then helped Michonne up. They got in the car hoping that the others wouldn't notice the tension but Rosita immediately did.

"Whatever happened, squash it. I'm hungry and tired. Terrible combination now let's go to that diner Andrea won't shut the fuck up about."

...

Once they were seated at Blake's Diner a waiter provided them with their menus. After looking over the menu for a few minutes Michonne decided that she wanted the chicken and waffles combo.

"Y'all ready to order?" Maggie asked. They all nodded and she flagged down the waiter, they gave him their orders and told them the food would be ready quickly.

Andrea kept looking between Sasha and Michonne through squinted eyes. "Did you two argue?"

"Yes" Michonne replied and Sasha replied "No" at the same time.

"It wasn't an argument."

"Well whatever it was, what caused it?" Maggie asked

"Mike." They both answered.

"Ewww." Rosita said rubbing her arms.

"He wants us to get back together." Michonne explained.

"And you told him to fuck off right?" Andrea asked

"Thank you!" Sasha exclaimed "She's mad because I told him to fuck off."

"It's not that! I don't want to be with him but he has a right to be apart of his child's life. I'm only being fair."

"He lost that right when he pushed you and claimed the baby wasn't his." Rosita said.

"Exactly." Sasha added.

"I don't know y'all, I mean technically, it's his kid too." Maggie said then quickly held her hands up in defense. "Just saying."

"Whatever." Andrea said."looks like our food's ready!" She continued spotting the waiting coming towards them with their orders.

He quickly set the table and told the ladies he hoped they enjoyed.

The ate over small talk from boys, the latest gossip to school assignments that they had due soon.

Once they were done they split the bill and Andrea left a tip on the table. They left fully satisfied.

"Hey isn't that Mike?" Rosita pointed out as they were walking to Andrea's car. He was parked next to her exiting his car.

When he looked up he looked stunned.

"Michonne, wow you look beautiful!" She returned his compliment with an eyeroll. Mike wasn't even subtle in his checking her out. She felt nervous under his gaze and extremely uncomfortable. "Can we talk."

"No." The girls said in unison. Michonne looked back and glared at them. She understood their hatred for him but no matter how much she didn't want to, she needed to talk to him. She had to set some things straight.

"Yes, let's talk. Should we talk here...or?"

"Michonne get in the car." Andrea said sternly.

"Drea please."

"Michonne-"

"I can handle myself. Trust me. I can handle him." She whispered.

"Ok. Mike let's talk." She and Mike sat in his car and talked while Andrea, Maggie, Sasha and Rosita sat in Andrea's car waiting for them to be done.

...

"Why do you have a dash cam?" Michonne asked

"Never mind that, it's not on." He lied."just talk."

"I'm only talking to you for my son." Michonne said. "Let me get one thing straight, me and you are over. If you're serious about being there for my child I won't stop you."

He chuckled then nodded.

"I have a boyfriend and he loves me-"

"Do you love him?"

"I do. More than I've ever loved you. More than I'll ever love anyone. He's it for me. Rick wants to be apart of Andre's life. So that's what he'll do, I'm not asking for your permission, I'm simply letting you know. If you want to be there, fine, but so will he, I need you to accept this, there's no other choice."

"You've changed." He shook his head smiling. "But in a good way. I like it and I think you're just playing hard to get. That's why you sent that text. You didn't mean it. You're using him. Rick I mean." Michonne looked at him like he was crazy.

"Didn't you hear anything I just said? I'm in lo-"

Mike cut her off by grabbing the back of her head bringing her lips to his. Michonne jumped back instantly. The kiss didn't even last five seconds but even one second was too long.

...

Andrea was in the driver's seat looking down at her phone. She looked up quickly when she heard Rosita's horrified gasp. Maggie and Sasha hand their hands over their mouths. Andrea saw Michonne get out of Mike's car slamming the door with a look that matched Rosita's horrified one.

"What I miss? What happened!?"

"He just kissed her!"

Michonne hurriedly opened the door to Andrea's car and got inside wiping her mouth. Mike got out of his car calling Michonne's name.

Rosita looked to her girls to see if they were thinking what she was thinking. She saw Sasha pulling rings from her purse putting them on her fingers and she knew they were.

Maggie unstrapped her seatbeat with a grin. "I'm here this time. It's been a while!" She popped her knuckles then hopped out the car first then Sasha, Rosita and Andrea followed.

"No stop! Please! Let's just go home." Michonne begged from the car.

Maggie's shoulders dropped and her smile vanished. "But I'm here this time!" She complained stomping her feet. She sighed clearly annoyed. "Fine. Ok let's go."

"You got lucky." Rosita threatened pointing her finger in Mike's face.

Andrea and Sasha glared daggers at him. If looks could kill, they would have killed him dead.

They got in the car and drove off.

...

Andrea stopped in front of Sasha's house. "Hunny...you need to talk to Rick." she said quietly.

Michonne nodded and wiped her tears. "What if-"

"He'll understand..."

"Ok." Michonne sniffed then got out of the car with Sasha following her. She turned to wave them goodbye.

"C'Mon lets go inside." Sasha knew that Mike would try something like that. She didn't trust him.

She knew that Michonne was trying to be fair but Mike didn't deserve her fairness. This was the last straw, she tried giving him a chance with his child and he blew it.

Once they were upstairs Michonne started sobbing.

"He's going to think I'm cheating on him." She said through her tears. "I keep fucking up!" She threw her phone against the wall and it fell hard to the ground. Sasha went to go get it and somehow the screen didn't crack.

"Michonne stop throwing a tantrum and call the damn boy.' She said handing her the phone. "Why the hell did he kiss you? Didn't he get the text I sent him?"

"He said I was just playing hard to get."

"Then why did you stay in the car? You should have left right then."

"He heard me out so I wanted to hear him out. To be done with it! It was a mistake to think he had changed."

"Rick's going to kill him. You know that right?" Sasha laughed. "I'm laughing but I'm serious, he will literally try to kill him."

"I know. Then break up with me because I'm a shitty girlfriend."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, you only tried to do what was right. Now hurry and call him before Mike does something petty."

"I'll call him now." She got a text as soon as she started dialing Rick's number. Sasha got a text at the exact same time.

 _Bitch go to Facebook right now!_

It was from Andrea. She had sent them both the same message.

Sasha opened her laptop and logged in and immediately saw what Andrea was talking about.

Mike had uploaded a screenshot of him and Michonne kissing from earlier. The caption read: "She'll always come back to me. Together again."

There were a ton of comments on the post.

 _Congrats bro._

 _What about Rick? Lmao_

 _She gets around._

 _Not cool man._ that was Glenn.

 _Hijo de puta. I'm going to kick your fucking teeth in! Delete this shit you liar!_ That was Rosita

 _I guess they got back together...Poor Rick!_

 _Whatttt? So Rick is single now? Call me Rick xoxo_

 _Break up, make up, repeat. Y'all are fucking dysfunctional._

And a bunch other comments

...

Rick hadn't heard from Michonne yet but he didn't want to bother her so he would just be patient. Michonne usually texted him early in the morning but judging from Rosita's Facebook page, she and the girls went to get breakfast.

He was bored so he was lurking around on Facebook. Rick clicked on Michonne profile and smiled that her profile picture was a picture of them together. The first post he saw was a photo she was tagged in. He squinted the get a better look. He had to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

Rick read the caption and felt his heart drop.

He clenched his jaw tightly and hung his head. He shook his head disappointingly.

Rick hurried downstairs grabbing his keys on the way out.

He hopped in his truck and sped towards Sasha's house.

...

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Michonne panicked "Sasha what am I going to do?!"

"I don't know!" Sasha said equally panicked.

"He set me up?" Michonne thought about how there could be a picture, then she remembered the dash cam. _He said it wasn't on...liar._

"Asshole."

Michonne dialed Rick hoping he hadn't seen the picture yet. He answered but didn't say anything.

"Hello? Rick?" Michonne was trying to steady her uneven breathing.

He still said nothing but she knew he was there. If he wasn't answering her that mean that he knew. Michonne closed her eyes tightly and silently cursed.

"Baby..." She swallowed hard.

"Why?" was all he said. His voice was laced with hurt and it made her want to choke the life out of Mike.

"Let me explain. It's not what it looks like Rick." She was visibly shaken.

"Let you explain?" he laughed humorously "You couldn't explain before I saw it all over the internet!?" he roared.

She flinched at his tone

"Rick-"

"Come outside."

"What?"

"I'm outside, come out."

Michonne hung up the phone and looked at Sasha who told her to go talk to him. She was scared that he wouldn't believe her, she didn't like when he was angry.

When Michonne got out, Rick was standing outside of his truck looking directly at her as she walked to him. She suddenly felt nauseous.

"I was calling you as soon as that picture was uploaded. I wanted to tell you about what happened."

He tilted his head then squinted. "You expect me to believe that?"

"You trust me don't you?"

He swallowed then nodded. She took that as her cue to continue speaking but she didn't know where to start.

She looked at the ground fidgeting her fingers and sweating. She couldn't look at him.

Rick gave her a worried look. "What are you doing?"

She kept fidgeting and breathing heavily. "I'm nervous." She admitted.

"You don't have to be. Just tell me the truth." He said softly. He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze to calm her down but it didn't work.

"We ran into him randomly and we talked, then he kissed me." She explained poorly. She was too nervous to think straight. "That's all. I didn't kiss him back, I pushed him away and left. I told him that I loved you and- and um, that you were going to think of a-Andre as yours."

"I thought you were done with him. Why were you in his car in the first place?" He asked. She didn't answer. " I'm not mad I'm just trying to understand. Help me understand."

"It doesn't matter, it's a set up. That's all this is. Let's just forget it ok?" she pleaded grasping his hands and looked desperately up at him.

He turned his head so that he didn't have to look at her while he blatantly ignored her. She was still shaking and breathing hard.

"I'm scared." She revealed

"Of what?"

"I'm s-scared that you don't believe me."

"Michonne, calm down." Rick said rubbing her back. He didn't understand what was happening, she'd never been this way before. " I won't leave just please calm down."

Rick was wiping the sweat from her forehead doing his best to calm her down.

"Shh." He shushed her "it's ok, it's ok. I believe you." He kissed her cheek and held her in a hug as best as he could due to her constantly growing belly.

He held her until her breathing returned to normal.

...

Michonne was taking a nap in Sasha's bed while Rick watched her sleep.

"We almost got him you know." Sasha said from the chair in the corner of the room. "I wanted so bad to fuck him up but she stopped us. So we just came here instead."

"It wouldn't have been the first time we beat the shit out of a guy for hurting one of us." Sasha sighed hard before continuing. "That picture, it's a set up, she loves you."

"I know" Rick said still watching Michonne.

"She wouldn't leave you for him." Rick nodded, he appreciated Sasha trying to cheer him up. "I know that picture is hard to look at but that kiss meant nothing to her, don't let it bother you."

Michonne's phone started ringing.

It was Mike.

Rick didn't want to be the boyfriend who threatened every guy that called his girl but Mike obviously didn't get the message clearly the first time.

Rick picked up the phone.

...

A/N: thanks for reading. Please review!


	11. Patience

Holy shit, it has been a while. I'm a piece of shit. So sorry for the wait!

...

 _Patience_

 _"Patience is a virtue "_

...

"Rick!" Sasha whispered harshly.

He ignored her as he continued to open the door, fumbling with his keys.

"You can't be serious! You're going to go and...what exactly? Beat the shit out of him again?"

"Yep." He confirmed

Sasha gripped his arm before he could get into the truck.

"Calm down, think about Michonne, she needs you and when she wakes up,you're all she'll want to see." Sasha tried but he continued towards his vehicle.

"And I'll be back before she wakes up."

"You're being insecure. Why are you letting him get under your skin?"

"BECAUSE DAMMIT!" He roared causing Sasha to look at him like he was crazy. He had to be raising his voice that way. "Because.." he reiterated quietly.

"Because what?" Sasha huffed with her hands on her hips. "What exactly did he say to you just now on the phone?"

Rick didn't even want to repeat what that asshole had the nerve to mutter on the phone.

 _She doesn't love you. You're just a rebound from me. She used to cling to me like a puppy. Old habits diehard, she'll be back. Her and my baby. I have parts of her you'll never have._

Rick didn't know how much more of his taunting he could take. He knew it was probably petty to go and try to solve his problems with his fists but he was just so angry.

"It doesn't matter." He said in a defeated tone.

"No, I think it does." Sasha said, hands still on her hips. "Come back inside, I have a fridge full of food, find something to cook for when she wakes up. She'll like that."

Rick's arms hung at his side and his eyes on the ground.

Sasha rested a comforting hand on his shoulder. Then softly said, "no matter what he said, Michonne chose you. Stop doubting her. She knows what she wants. Now go." She pushed him back towards the front door.

They went back inside and Sasha decided she'd go back up to her room while Rick searched he kitchen for something to cook.

...

Michonne woke up about two hours later.

She rubbed her eyes and turned to see Sasha sleep next to her.

She chuckled quietly. Sasha must've been sleeping because of boredom.

Rick wasn't in the room anymore so Michonne figured he left, she frowned slightly. She had hoped that he would say goodbye before leaving.

Something smelled delicious. Like spaghetti with garlic bread. Michonne followed her nose to the kitchen. She gasped softly. The table had a container full of spaghetti and another full of garlic bread sticks. There was a post it note resting on the table.

 _You slept longer than I thought you would. Haha. This is for you and Andre. Eat as much as you like and don't stay on your feet too long. I have some business to take care of, don't miss me too much. And dont worry, I'll stay out of trouble. Love you both. -Rick_

Michonne felt tears sting her eyes, she was happy that he was still with her. With Mike trying to sabotage their relationship, she wasn't sure he'd trust her, but he did. She smiled and cursed her hormones for making her emotional.

"Damn hormones" She said to herself quietly.

She quickly made a plate and started devouring her food. It was so good that her table manners were almost nonexistent at the moment. She took a picture of herself, mouth full of spaghetti making her cheeks look chubby and sent it to Rick. She laughed then finished eating.

 _'You're so damn cute baby_ '

Then he sent another text soon after.

 _'I love you'_

She blushed reading the texts. It wasn't a secret how he felt about her but she never got used to being loved by him.

Michonne looked through her pictures until she found one of her and Rick hugging and smiling. It was a picture Andrea took off guard. She loved this picture because they looked so happy and in love.

She uploaded the _picture_ to Facebook with the caption "Love of my life, the only one for me ;)"

It got multiple likes and comments instantly.

 _Awwwwwww so fucking cute!_ That was Andrea

 _Now THIS is what I like to see. Unlike that bullshit Mike uploaded._ That was Glenn.

 _I'm happy for yall man._ Shane

 _Yawn_. That was Jessie.

 _Lol I agree with Jessie._ Chelle posted that

 _Stfu you jealous bitch! jessieanderson._ That was Maggie.

Rosita also commented. _Get off her post bitch don't act like you won't get your ass whooped again. chelle. Beautiful picture baby!_

Michonne laughed then closed the app on her phone. She had food to finish.

...

Two weeks passed and Rick had barely spoke to Michonne. Any free time he had, he spent it with her but that wasn't enough. He had found a job that paid pretty good money. Saving up was easy since he wasn't the high maintenance materialistic type.

Rick added the money he recently saved up with the money he had been saving up. He was building their future behind her back.

It was a surprise. When he finally completed what he'd been working on, she'd be impressed.

...

Another two weeks had passed and Rick was still very busy on whatever he was working on.

Michonne was in the car with Andrea who was taking her home from this month's doctors appointment. She was now 7 months. She'd asked Rick to come but he said he was busy. She wondered why he was busy so much lately. She hoped that he wasn't regretting being with her. It wasn't true, it couldn't be but she couldn't help but think it.

She sighed.

"Stop it." Andrea demanded. "I already know you're too deep in your damn thoughts. Stop, you're over thinking. He said he was busy, so he's busy. He's isn't blowing you off."

"You're right. I'm sorry." Michonne nodded. "I just miss him. I haven't seen him a lot in this past month."

Michonne pulled her phone out and texted him.

 _Appointment went great. Baby is fine. Wish you were here._

 _Good._

Michonne stared at the text in disbelief. A one worded text? Is this where they were in their relationship?

 _Really Rick? Just 'good'? You don't have anything else to say to me?_

A full five minutes went by and still no text back. He left her on read. She didnt know if her hormones were causing her to overreact or what but she was livid.

This time, she called.

No answer

She called again, he declined then texted

 _Michonne, I'm busy_

 _Doing fucking what Rick!?_

He didn't respond.

 _ANSWER ME!_

...

Rick looked down at his phone again. He sighed loudly Then apologized to the jeweler again.

He was in a jewelry store in Atlanta that he heard about online. Lately, he was working day and night everyday so that he could save up for his family. He was doing good so far even though he was about to blow a big chunk of his saving on a ring. He didn't know when but he was going to ask Michonne to marry him.

"I'm sorry. That was my girlfriend again."

"You shouldn't ignore her she'll be mad." The jeweler laughed

"Yeah but then she'll ask where I am and I can't exactly tell her I'm buying a ring."

...

Michonne was back at home with Sasha still fuming from being ignored.

"Can you believe him!?" Michonne complained. "You try calling him and see what he says."

Sasha rolled her eyes letting it be known that she wanted no part in this. "He won't answer so this is a waste of time. " She dialed Rick's number and waited until he eventually answered. She expected to be sent to voicemail.

"He answered?" Michonne mouthed not wanting Rick to hear her. Sasha nodded

"I don't have anything to say, I didn't think you'd answer. What's up Ricky?"

"Nothing much." He responded. Michonne heard his response and her heart sank. If he wasn't doing anything why did he tell her he was busy. Why didn't he answer her calls but answer Sasha's?

Michonne snatched the phone from Sasha. "Why the hell are you ignoring me?" Rick went silent. "I heard you tell Sasha you're not doing anything so can't you come see me?"

"I can't."

"If you're not doing anything right now, why can't you come see me?" her voice shook.

"I'll see you soon."

"That's not good enough! I want to see you now."

"I'm sorry. Just trust me." Then he hung up.

Michonne looked at the phone with her mouth wide opened. He hung up on her.

"Yikes, did he hang up?" Sasha asked already knowing the answer.

...

The next day he avoided her at school. She didnt see him until lunch hour.

She was done playing games with him

She walked behind where he was sitting at the lunch table and pulled his hair until he was looking directly up at her hovering him.

"Why are you avoiding me?" She tried to sound tough but the way her voice cracked told him that she was hurting.

"I'm not."

"Yes you are! And you're being short with me. Tell me why!" She was being too loud. People were starting to look. "Are you breaking up with me? That's it, isn't it?"

She stalked off before he could deny her claims.

He got up and went after her.

Michonne had her forehead resting on her locker sobbing.

He hated seeing her like this but she was being dramatic.

"Babe, stop crying. You're overreacting."

"Tell me why you've been ignoring me?"

"I just need you to be patient. Please! Can you do that for me?" She wiped her tears and hesitantly nodded.

"Thank you." He kissed her on her forehead then softly on her lips."

...

"Michonne are you sure you wanna do this?" Andrea was unsure about this. "I mean you called off work to stalk Rick."

"Yes and I'm not stalking him. I'm just researching what has him so busy." She defended

"That's bullshit and you know it bitch." Sasha said from the backseat. Rosita and Maggie cackled.

"I've followed boyfriends before." Rosita said

"Just follow him Drea."

"This is ridiculous." Andrea huffed but followed Rick's truck anyway.

His truck finally came to a stop in the parking lot of an apartment complex. When he got out the truck he looked over his shoulders like he was afraid someone was watching him.

Rick seemed like he was waiting for someone.

There was a blonde lady who looked a couple years older than them that greeted him at his truck with a huge smile and escorted him inside the apartments.

There was a tense silence in the car as the all stole sly glances at Michonne.

She was mortified. "Let's go back." She said barely above a whisper.

...

The ride back home was silent. None of them wanted to be the first person to say something just incase it was the wrong thing to say.

-Hours later-

Michonne was lying in Sasha's bed trying to forget what she saw. How could Rick be cheating on her. She tried to think of a reason that made sense but none did. He did love her she knew that first a fact. It was undeniable.

Her phone rang. Speak of the devil.

Maybe he was calling to come clean and confess his dirty ways.

She answered

"Hey babe you're still up" he sounded excited

"Yep."

"I have to talk to you...about why I've been so busy."

 _Here it goes, this is the part where he breaks up with me_

"Just get it over with" she spat. "I know that you're seeing someone else and that you're breaking up with me."

"What? Where do you come up with this stuff? I'm not breaking up with you, and I'm not seeing anyone else. What the fuck Michonne!? Don't you trust me?"

"I did, until I saw you with her."

Rick couldn't process what he was hearing, she thought he was cheating. And just who does she mean by _her_.

"I had Andrea follow you and I saw her. The blonde."

Rick realized who she was talking about and roared with laughter.

"Really Michonne?" He said still laughing

"This is funny?"

"Hilarious." He responded "You know, I thought I was ready to show you what I've been working on but I don't know anymore. You obviously don't trust me." He teased

"Tell me."

"Promise me, that in the future when I tell you to trust me, you'll do exactly that." His tone was now serious.

"Ok, I'm sorry I didn't trust you. Now tell me."

"Not today, tomorrow. There's no school so we can even go in the morning if you'd like."

"Ok."

"Alright. I love you, see you tomorrow."

"Hold on!" Michonne said hoping he hadn't hung up yet.

"What is it?"

Michonne was nervous to ask and she knew that answer but she wanted to be one hundred percent sure. "So, you're not seeing her? You still want me?" She blamed her ridiculousness on her hormones.

He chuckled softly. "No I'm not seeing her. I only want you. Forever." Here heart fluttered.

"Goodnight."

"Night" She blew kisses through the phone.

She stared at the ceiling then rolled her eyes _. I gotta stop being ridiculous_

...

-next morning-

"Rick can I please take the blindfold off?" She questioned as he lead her somewhere. She didnt know where they were going but she was excited and wanted to see what was so great that she needed to be blind folded.

"Almost."

Michonne heard Rick fumbling with some keys, that confused her but she didn't ask any questions. _Patience_ she told herself.

He led her a bit further and then stopped.

"Hold out your hand."

She did and he place something in her hand. It felt like a key.

"Take off the blindfold." He said. She could tell by his voice that he was so she smiled too.

She gasped covering her mouth when she took off the blindfold. She was standing in the middle of a half furnished apartment.

Rick took in her reaction, she looked stunned.

He got nervous when she didn't say anything. She just looked around in silence. His smIle dropped. " _What if she isn't ready?_ "he thought to himself

Rick rubbed the back of his head.

"The lady you saw me meet, I was meeting her for this. Finalizing everythang. It's what I've been working on other than my job. It's ours." He explained

"D-do you like it?"

"Ours?" She asked "Just us? Me, you and Andre?"

He nodded hoping that she was ready.

"Rick it's..."

"Not fully furnished." He said cutting her off. "I know, but we have a bed for us and a crib for Andre. A table to eat at. I didn't have the money for the living room just yet. I-I...kinda had something more important to buy."

"I love it Rick." She whispered

He smiled shyly.

He took a deep breath, he was relived that one of the things that had been stressing him out was out of the way.

Michonne went into the room that was clearly for Andre and saw all the small things they've been buying little at a time for him stacked nicely in the closet. Baby clothes hung up and all.

"Rick, you've worked hard. Thank you so much." She was still in awe. "I'm sorry for being hard to deal with lately." She laughed

"So." She started "what's the 'something more important' you mentioned earlier?" She questioned

 _Perfect_

He was waiting for her to ask.

Rick dropped to his knee without hesitating and pulled a small velvet box from his pocket. Michonne covered her mouth with both hands.

"Marry me."

She was speechless.

"I know we're still young and there's no rush, but this is what I want. Doesn't have to be today or tomorrow. Doesn't even have to be this year, but one day, whenever you're ready...marry me?"

She frantically nodded her head smiling so hard. Even a few tears of joy escaped her eyes.

He got up and kissed her passionately. Michonne Grimes. He loved the sound of that.

Rick slipped the simple but beautiful diamond ring on her finger. He guided her hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly.

Imagining a future without her was impossible.

But their celebration was short-lived.

Michonne placed her hands on Rick's chest pushing him back.

Her smile dropped instantly when she felt a wave of pain in her stomach.

It was too early for the baby, what was happening?

...

A/N guess who's back?


	12. What is love?

"She's fine guys." Rick spoke into the phone. "She's resting right now, don't worry. The doctor says this is really common. It was just false labor pains. We're gonna leave as soon as she wakes."

"Thank god!" Sasha huffed. Bring her home safe Rick.

"Actually" He smiled "I need your help with something."

"What is it?"

"Do you think you could pack a few of her things? I was thinking she could spend the night with me. I just want her close."

"Rick, that's really sweet and all but with your mom home I don't think that's a good idea."

"No. Not there. My place, well our place. I got an apartment. It's a long story. Look can you do it or not?"

"Ok, ok. Jeez calm down!"

"Thank you. I'll have her call you tomorrow."

A few minutes later Michonne stirred awake.

"Rick? What happened?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head. Everything is fine. You just need rest."

She closed her eyes then nodded. Then out of nowhere a huge smile made it's way to her face.

Rick looked at her wondering what was going through her mind.

She lifted her hand showing off the ring he had proposed with earlier. He then understood the smile on her face and soon he was smiling too. Rick grabbed her hand with his own and linked their fingers.

"Can you hand me my phone?" She asked.

Once she retrieved her phone from him she took a picture of her hand and sent it to the group chat.

Andrea was the first to respond.

'SHUT UP!'

then Maggie

'Omg congrats! I'm so happy for yall!'

Sasha's reply was next.

'Seriously? I JUST got off the phone with Rick and he didn't tell me shit. Tell him I said screw him. And congrats babe!'

Last was Rosita

'Aww, I always knew you'd be the first to get married. I love you guys I can't wait until the wedding!'

Michonne smiled at all there warm responses. She didn't know how she'd get through life without them. They were the best friends she could have ever asked for. They were like her sisters, they supported and loved her as much as she did them. It was a truly special bond they had.

"How long before we can go home?" Michonne asked him.

"Whenever you're ready." He griped her hand tightly again.

"I'm ready when you are." She smiled

"Ok, we gotta stop by Sasha's first, get your stuff."

He guided her hand to his mouth and pressed a kiss there.

...

When they walked through the door to their apartment, Michonne couldn't stop smiling. Their apartment. Theirs.

She covered her face with her hands and released a squeal, Rick just chuckled softly.

They walked into their bedroom hand in hand.

Though she was comfortable around, he still made her nervous from time to time and even a bit insecure. The way he stared at her like she was his key to life.

"Um..d-do you want to shower first?" She stuttered through her question.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as close as he could with her belly making it slightly awkward, then whispered in her ear. "Why don't we shower together?" He smirked

Michonne opened her mouth to decline his offered but no words came out.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing, I just think... isn't it too soon for stuff like that?" She avoided his eyes.

"Michonne? We just got engaged and will be raising a son in a couple months."

She nodded her head. "I know, I just... We're gonna wanna do other things and I'm not ready."

She bit her bottom lip hoping he would understand.

"Ok." He kissed her forehead, "you first. "  
After she finished showering she had changed into her pjs and was laying on her side.

It didn't take her long to start falling asleep then she was awaken by the dip of the bed

She still had her eyes closed facing him.

"Rick?"  
"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Rick reached over touching her face gently.

" I love you too. Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine." She answered sweetly. "I just want to take things slowly. I'm really happy with you but I'm not ready for sex yet. Is that ok?"

"Anything you want. There's no rush." He kissed her forehead again

"It's not that I don't want to, it's just, I'm pregnant and I don't really feel...pretty...maybe we should wait until after Andre is born. It's not much longer."

"Sure, we can wait. But I want you to know something." He paused. "You are more than pretty, you're beautiful, how I view you hasn't changed just because you're pregnant. I still want you, same as always."

"Thank you." She smiled. "That...really means a lot."

She changed the subject to something lighter.

"Ugh I missing sleeping on my stomach. I'm just so ready to meet him, I feel like I've been pregnant for years."

Rick chuckled softly. "It'll be over soon." He rubbed her belly.

"He's moving." She smiled fondly at her belly.

"Goodnight buddy." Rick kissed her protruding stomach.

"Goodnight to you too my love." He kissed her lips softly.

"Goodnight."

...

Rick awoke to the sound of Michonne's sobs.

He eyes snapped opened. He scooted close to her frantically.

"Baby? Baby, what's the matter?"

She shook her head.

"These are happy tears. I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you love me. Thank you Rick. "

"Hey, shhh." He shushed her. "You don't have to thank me, I'm just as lucky. "

"I'm sorry, I swear it's the hormones." She sniffled whilst he wiped away her tears.

"Don't apologize baby, it's ok." He smiled.

...

Rick served her breakfast in bed. Eggs, bacon, pancakes and a tall glass of orange juice.

All of her servings had been doubled. The closer bigger she got, the more she ate. While this was to be expected, Rick was always amazed at how much she could eat without being stuffed. Come to think of it, Michonne always had a big appetite. Maybe Andre did too.

He smiled to himself as he thought of her.

This was all still so surreal to him. Here he was, watching the love of his life stuff her beautiful face, in their bed, in their home. He was willing to do absolutely whatever it took to give her the greatest things in life. Starting with happiness. He knew for a fact that he could give her that. Nothing made him happier than to make her happy.

Her phone rang and he looked down to see who it was.

'Mommy'

"Your mom's calling." He said handing her the phone. She grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Hi Mommy guess what?!"

"Hi lovely"

"Mom guess what?" She reprated.

"What is it?"

"I'm engaged!" Michonne covered her face to contain her happiness.

"Really? You know what you're doing? You're not moving too fast?"

Her mother's concerns were perfectly reasonable.

"Yes mom, there's actually something else you should know, Rick and I are living together.

"Oh my, you two are really getting serious." Her mother giggles over the phone.

"It's been serious." Michonne giggles too.

And it has been serious - since they'd decided they would raise a child together it was a sealed deal. No going back.

"Good point - I was just calling to check on you, see how everything's been going."

"In great and everything is fine. Thanks for calling mom, you're going to come down when Andre is born right?"

"I wouldn't miss it. You'd better call me as soon as your water breaks young lady."

Michonne nodded even though her mother couldn't see her.

"Yes, yes, I know."

"You'd better. I have to hang up now. I'll see you soon."

"You will?"

"I meant I'll t-talk to you soon not see you soon!" Her mom stuttered.

"Ok... bye mommy."

That was weird, her mom never stuttered unless she was lying.

As soon as hung up the phone she shrugged choosing to ignore it and finished diving into her food.

Rick palmed her protruding tummy and sighed in content. "This baby growing inside of you is our future."

He said softly. She smiled down at him and placed her hand over his. "He is. This is just the beginning for us."

When you finish eating, get dressed in something pretty. There's somewhere we have to go.

She smirked at him. "Are you taking me on a date?"

Rick shrugged, "we're going someplace to make memories."

"Are you being cryptic to keep me at the edge of my seat?"

He snickered at her. "Just get dressed. You'll see what I have planned when we get there.

Michonne hurried and finished her food so that she could her dressed.

She ended up wearing a pale blue sun dress that stopped right above her knee. Rick dressed himself according to what she had chosen, it was easy for hin, he wore a pale blue t-shirt and khaki cargo shorts.

"Are you trying to match me?" She smirked.

"I am." He admitted.

She covered her face with her hands and giggled. "You can be so cheesy sometimes."

"Hey, you love it though."

She smiled at him before kissing his forehead. "I do."

...

They both sung along to any and every song that played on the radio, both if them sang off key but they had fun nonetheless.

Rick parked and exited out the car to help her do the same.

"Thanks." She said with one hand on her stomach and the other on her back. She groaned as she did so.

"You feeling alright?"

"I'm just stiff, I swear I'm good."

"Tell me if anything changes, if you start feeling sick let me know."

"Okie dokie." She held up her pinky letting him know it was a promise.

He looked down smiling. "How are you so adorable?

She shrugged playfully.

The linked their hands and walked up the path leading to the local park.

Michonne looked around and saw all if her friends and even her mom. A little to the right was what seemed to be a professional photographer.

"Oh my God! Mommy!" She held her arms out and bounced impatiently.

She would be run and given her a hug but she wasn't feeling up to running so she waited for her mom to do the dramatic running instead.

"Hi lovely." Her mother hugged her gently as not to discomfort her.

"Rick!" She slapped his arm when her mother released her.

One hand covered her mouth as the other gripped his arm. "What is this?"

"We're going to make memories, I told you that." She smiled at her.

Seeing how happy she was that he put this together made him feel accomplished. This is why he did the things he did. He loved to see her happy. He loved to see her smile. He just loved everything about her.

"Congratulations on the engagement you two. I told you over the phone but there's nothing better than face to face communication."

"Thanks mom." She cried

"Oh Lord girl, stop all that crying. You have to be beautiful for your maternity pictures not a crying mess. Get it together. " She teased.

"Thank you Rick. " She cried more.

The photographer stood to the side awkwardly watching the tearful exchange.

"Andrea, what are you crying for girl?" Sasha asked.

"It's so beautiful." She wiped her tears and fanned her eyes dramatically.

They were here. They were all here. All of her friends.

Andrea, Sasha, Rosita, Maggie, Glenn, Shane, Abraham and Daryl.

They had a few pictures taken of everyone together first.

Next was the set with only the girls.

After that was the set with only the guys.

Then just Michonne and her mom.

Last, Rick and Michonne.

Everyone awed from the side. Even people who didn't know the couple gathered to watch them.

Once the photoshoot was complete, the crowd that had gathered applauded them then dispersered leaving just her friends and family.

"That was so much fun!" Michonne couldn't hold back her excitement.

"I can't wait to see the prints. We have to get them framed and placed around our apartment. I can't believe this is happening."

"Come on babe, don't cry again please? If you cry so will I."

"I'm not going to cry I promise...can we do this again when he's born? I would love it if we could."

"Of course." The way he spoke to her sent butterflies through her body. It was a tone that he only used with her, it made her feel so special and loved.

"Let's take a selfie!" She wrapped her arm around his neck and held the other up to her face showing off her ring. She smiled brightly at her phone camera.

"You have to take it." She told him. "I ran out of hands." she laughed

He took the picture then admired it. Both of them were wearing huge smiles.

"I like it. Can I put it on facebook?" She asked bashfully.

"Go for it." He kissed her cheek.

"Oh my God look at them." Maggie whispered.

"I know. They're so fucking cute." Andrea squealed.

"I'm happy for them." Sasha said looking at them with a smile.

"Me too." Rosita agreed.

"Man can y'all believe Ricky is getting married first?" Shane asked.

"I always thought he'd be alone forever." Abraham admitted laughing.

"That's fucked up, why would you think that?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah dude, that is messed up."

"Hear me out...the poor son of a bitch was in love with her and only her, I thought he was gone be one of those saps that watches the girl he loved get married to another man then buy like twenty cats or something to cope instead of finding another chick. I'm glad he didn't. That shit sounds depressing."

"Yeah, I'm glad he grew some balls." Shane laughed.

"That shit right there..." Abraham pointed to his two friends smiling and taking selfies. "Almost makes me want to cry. That is some beautiful ass shit, tell me I'm wrong?"

"Nah, you right. You just ain't sayin it right."

"That's Abraham for you." Glenn shook his head.

"It's a beautiful sight indeed." Rosita said.

Rick held Michonne's hand to his mouth and kissed it repeatedly.

She threw her head back laughing at his silliness.

Unbeknownst to them, Andrea snapped numerous pictures.

Her favorite was the one where they both laughed so hard that it showed in their eyes.

She uploaded it to Facebook with a caption that read.

"Mich used to ask me all the time, "what is love?" Well I think now, it's safe to say she knows."

...  
 **AN: It took 84 years but I'm back with an update for my Stand By aka my first love. I would love to hear your feedback. I'm getting back into the grove for writing for this version of Rick and Michonne again, it's been so long but I love this version of them and I hope I did them justice this chapter! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
